


Tears in the Rain

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Council, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Het and Slash, Hunters, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Reincarnation, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack tries to re-group after the events of the last fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Rainy Night and It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is Betsie. We're back with the next fic. Here's the disclaimer just in case-the only things Tori and I own are the original characters we created and the plot.

**_Sept 3rd, 2015, Lyon's bedroom, Stilinski residence, Beacon Hills,_ **

**_  
_**The sun shone outside, as the sun beams moved over the blue walls of Lyon's bedroom. The walls were covered in pop culture posters. Figurines from the Doctor Who, Star Trek and Torchwood tv shows lined the top of several bookcases. The bookcases were filled with Sudoku books, fantasy/sci-fi books such as Percy Jackson & the Olympians, Harry Potter, Star Wars Saga, Kane Chronicles, Chronicles of Narnia, Dungeons & Dragons, the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings trilogy, His Dark Materials trilogy, Silmarillion, and finally manga series like Naruto, Bleach, Count Cain/Godchild, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inu-Yasha, and Petshop of Horrors. A wall rack held Lyon's katana in its sheath. The desk in a corner was covered in homework papers, with a pile of anime drawing books. The sun beams then moved on to cover the now tossing and turning Lyon. The were-cat was currently trapped into his own mind. 

 

_11 years old Lyon Deveraux entered his house and shut the front door behind him, all the while calling for everyone. His team had made it to the playoffs and Lyon was eager to share the news. Rick and Nic's cars were in the drive-way. He rarely saw them ever since they moved out. But there was only an eerie silence. Lyon frowned, now confused, he started walking in the nearest room. The human boy froze upon seeing strange pink/reddish stains on the white carpet of the living room. The room was also into shambles. The furniture were overturned, the sofa cushions were ripped up. His mom would have a total fit at the current mess. Lyon then smelled something metallic in the air._

_"Where is everyone?" Lyon whispered, continuing to venture slowly through the room. The smell were getting stronger and it was making him sick. Just then a blond young woman age 21 ran in the room and skidded to a halt in front of Lyon. The young female's hair was tied back and she had strange bruises and cuts all over. Just then her panicked blue eyes met Lyon's shocked golden-blue eyes.  
_

_"Lyon, you have to run now and get some help, quick!" Nicole Deveraux informed her confused looking baby brother.  
_

_"Nic, what is happening? Why is the room a mess? Who did this?" Lyon asked looking at the wounds on his sister's face and arms.  
_

_"That's the problem. I don't know. All I know is a strange man showed up at the front door claiming he was a deliveryman with some package Mom and Dad were expecting. The moment he was safely inside. He just changed going all furry and attacked us all. He killed Mom and Dad, then Rick started yelling telling us to split up. So we scattered going our separate ways. Now I have no idea where everyone else are." Nicole explained. Lyon panicked._

_"We need to run!" Lyon took off running with Nicole chasing after him. Just as the siblings reached the doorway, a tiger suddenly appeared in front of the duo. Blood matted his orange fur. Nicole turned white.  
_

_"That's him!" she yelled horrified. The Alpha looked like a typical tiger except for major differences. His eyes shone red, and long fangs protruded from his mouth. He was huge and contorted, looking murderous. The tiger abruptly lunged for Lyon, only to bounce off Nicole. The young woman was standing in front of her brother sheltering him protectively.  
_

_"Leave my brother alone!" she shouted. The Alpha sneered and lunged for Nicole. Lyon screamed in horror as blood splattered everywhere...  
_

Kyle dashed in the room with John right on his heels. Kyle went to shake Lyon awake.

"Lyon wake up!" Kyle yelled at his brother. John pulled him away immediately.

"You'll hurt him that way." John warned. Lyon shot up screaming.

"Nic!" He opened his now pure golden eyes to look around the room.

"Calm down! You're going to turn if you don't" Kyle hissed.

"How? He mauled Nic to death in front of me! He thought that she was the hunter bitch that butchered his family! I saw his memories, remember? To a complete stranger she and Nic could be easily mistaken for twins. They looked similar enough." Lyon spat out. Even now, after all those years, the tragic events that had orphaned Lyon and changed him into a supernatural being still had the power to enrage him. He continued speaking.

"I owe her big time! Her cold-blooded actions caused my family to die, and the moment the hunters get me alone. They will kill me, They have proved they don't care who they hurt or kill. Just ask Madoka, Blake and Rukia."

"You're most likely an Alpha now. That makes your power unpredictable." John answered. 

"Eh? But I thought the Alpha had to die before that could happen. At least that's what Jace and Izumi mentioned." Lyon blinked in confusion.

"We don't know if he's alive. But sometimes Alphas go crazy. You're having nightmares and they might progress." Kyle answered.

"We need to find out where he is before this escalates!" John added.

* * *

 

  _the den at Hale Manor,_

 _  
_Derek and Stiles were kissing and cuddling on the sofa in the den at Hale Manor. The Marauders had taken the cubs to the library so the Alpha and his mate now had the house to their-selves for the next hour or so. Due to the recent threats of the rogue hunters Derek was now in protective Alpha! mode. Especially where his mate and cubs were concerned. In addition there was the certain spell and its effects.

"Have you found out who cast that spell yet?" Derek asked his mate.

"No, but we've been looking in it," Stiles responded.

"Well do you know the full effects yet? Or are there any more surprises in store?" Derek questioned warily.

"Well, there are a few. They are very blatant, but I doubt they can effect me," Stiles responds.

"Take a look for yourself," he hands a sheet of paper to Derek. The paper was littered in Stiles's neat handwriting. Derek started reading, his eyes widened.

"You can give natural birth? Without suffering any ill effects? And while you're still human, you has some supernatural abilities to boot?" Derek spoke into disbelief.

"Pretty much. I thought I wouldn't be able to have more kids after Scarlet." Stiles nodded. Derek smiled.

"I'm just glad you're fully healed and won't suffer any lingering ill effects. And are you fine with having more cubs?" Derek spoke. 

"Yeah, I love being a parent," Stiles smiled.

"Me too, but after this one is born. Can we wait until he/she and Scarlet are a bit older before we start trying for another one?" Derek questioned. Stiles nodded and smiled, as he climbed into Derek's lap and started kissing him. The Alpha cupped his mate's neck. He loved Stiles very much and wanted more kids with him. He couldn't wait for the future.

* * *

 

  _Beacon Hills Memorial Library,_

 _  
_The Marauders were walking in the library with the cubs in tow. Scarlet, Ryan and the triplets were seated into strollers. While the twins and Tommy were holding Malachi, Lyon and Rukia's hands. The teens, Selene, Akemi and Luna had been assigned report/projects for their classes. The parents had either work to finish up or wanted some alone time. So the cubs were allowed to go with the Marauders. The group ended up in the children area and secured some tables. They would be taking turns staying with the cubs, while the others did their research.

"Look, they have story hour," Emily mentioned as she read a nearby sign.

"Oh good, because, I'm definitely coming back tomorrow regardless of today's outcome. I finished my books, and I need something new to read," Rukia announced, with Lyon and Blake backing her up.

"So what project topics did everyone get? Piper and I are working on a paper Poe vs Wade." Malachi spoke.

"Our project is on the effects of birth control," Emily and Holly said.

"We have to do a report about the Holocaust and Hitler's rise to power," Luna said, with Akemi nodding.

"You're lucky, I have to finish this Social Studies project on the complete state map of the United States," Selene huffed.

"I have to finish this Chemistry project on Gallium," Carl remarked.

"I have to cover the history of Beacon Hills. Any idea where I should start?" Rukia spoke. Jace commented.

"I have to pick a person and interview him or her about their careers. Who else got that project? As if on cue, Will, Reyna, Blake, and Madoka's hands went up.

"I have a project about Achimedes," Izumi whimpered.

"We have to cover history events that took place in the states, I got the Roaring Twenties for starters." Lyon explained.

"I got stuck having to cover the events of Sept 11," Colton replied.

"I got Watergate!" Nico complained.

"I have to cover the American Revolution," Tony explained.

"I got the women's rights movement," Tess replied.

"I got the Civil War era," Evan replied.

"I got the Great Depression and the New Deal," Kyle replied.

"I got Pearl Harbor," Alex replied.

"Better call the pack then," Lyon sighed, he added.

"We're going to be here for a while." Jace went off to the payphones. While Rukia, Lyon, Colton and Tess went off to ask for help with their research topics.

* * *

 

  _the kitchen in the Gallagher-Martin household,_

Lydia and Allison were sitting at the kitchen table talking. Ryan was at the library with Tess and Nico.

"Have you found Fiona yet? Why do you think Rukia's dad Julian and Fiona's son is the same person?" Lydia asked her mate.

"For starters, Rukia knew the name Kieran. She and Ryan have the same green eyes. Rukia's dad and Fiona's son have the same name-Julian. Julian has 12 kids, same number as Rukia and her siblings. Add in the family vendetta, and the fact Julian knew Gerard was sterile.  While the separate facts can be explained away. Put them together and you have a pattern forming," Allison explained. 

"Does that help further the investigation?" Lydia questioned.

"Given the last name being common, yes it does. I asked Papa to try looking up Julian MacKenzie, hopefully we can get our hands on Rukia's actual birth certificate. Rachel has been looking for it for ages, she wants to locate Rukia's files so she can complete her medical history. The murders of Rukia's family would go a long way towards explaining why Fiona went off the map so abruptly." Allison admitted. 

"She hid to protect Rukia," Lydia mused.

"That must be it, well we need to find her and tell her that Rukia needs her. While we can protect Rukia, we're sitting ducks at the moment and need all the help we can receive. Rukia deserves to have her original pack back. Maybe they can convince Jun before he goes off the deep end and turns into Papa from back then when he first woke from that coma." Allison spoke.

"If he's alive, why haven't he come for her?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe he was protecting her? Remember what the hybrids said, and all the warnings Rukia got about being careful whom she told about her powers? The hunters have been after her for a very long time," Allison spoke worriedly.

"He must have been used for his powers then," Lydia theorized.

* * *

 

  _master bedroom at the Gallagher-Hale household,_

Peter and Chris were cuddling and kissing into their bedroom. Malachi had taken Tommy to the library so the parents would have some private time. 

"How is everything at with?" Chris asked.

"With who?" Peter questioned his mate.

"I meant at work. Sorry I haven't been getting any sleep lately." Chris responded.

"That's alright. Anyway, things have been surprisingly peaceful, like the calm before a storm. I managed to close a few cold case. I have some leads on Julian MacKenzie. Hopefully they pan out, and we're getting a new deputy." Peter replied. 

"Who? John would have said something," Chris replied confused.

"We just found out, the announcement was yesterday. When John had his day off." Peter mentions.

"Where is he from?" Chris questioned.

"He's from Michigan, and he worked homicide there," Peter replied.

"Isn't that where Rukia's family came from?" Chris asked.

"Yup, his name's Sean MacKenzie. No idea if it is a coincidence," Peter commented.

"Probably," the awakened wolf replied.

"Anyway, can we forget this topic for now and enjoy our time together before the pups calls us asking to be picked up?" Peter starts. He was referring to the new pack rule Derek recently established. The kids no longer were allowed to be out on their own after dark. It was too dangerous to be wandering the streets. From this moment on, they had to call an adult to pick them up.

"Sure, why not?" Chris smiled.


	2. Tears are Going to Fall Any Minute Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ability and punishments are discussed.

**_September 4 th, Master Suite at Hale Manor_ **

Derek and Stiles were spending some free time in their suite. They were busy parents, and the few moments they got were very much cherished. They cuddled and kissed, loving their embrace. That was cut short, however. Stiles’s face turned pale and he jumped up from the couch. He raced across the room and into the attached bathroom. Derek could hear the gagging noises coming. He sighed and scrubbed his hand down his face. He got up and went into the bathroom to rub his mate’s back.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Derek asked. He paid careful attention to Stiles. He knew he was pregnant without needing a test to prove it.

“Yeah,” Stiles gagged, “I’m just glad that we have only one more month. Good thing the boys got punished.” The human remembered all too well the morning after. He could remember Derek’s rage.

_Evan, Carl, and Colton had decided to play a prank on Jace and Izumi. They thought if they could pull this off, then they would loosen up a little. They stole some wolfsbane Will had found from when they went patrolling. The trio were nearly upon the unsuspecting lycans, clutching the aphrodisiacs wolfsbane and ready to unleash the prank._

_“Ready? Set. Go!” Colton screamed. The trio let the wolfsbane fly just as Derek stalked over to them. He was covered with the purple dust. The teens paled when they noticed the odd look in Derek’s eyes. The Alpha growled and took off. Izumi’s chest was heaving._

_“What did you do?!” she yelled. The teens shrugged and their brows furrowed. They looked down the hall, wondering where their pack parent had gone._

_Stiles was talking with Rukia, Alex, Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Scott about wedding plans. They were ready close to finishing when Derek raced in. He grabbed Stiles and threw him over his shoulder. The pack members in the room arched their eyebrows._

_“What’s wrong with him?” Rukia asked. Alex shrugged and Scott rubbed his temple. All of this was sketchy. Derek had dashed down the hall with his mate over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. The human had a wild look in his eyes and was bouncing on his shoulder. He knew what this was._

_The Alpha took him into their master suite and shut the door behind him. He dumped Stiles onto the bed._

_“Strip,” Derek growled with a wild look in his eye. His voice was husky and rough. Stiles gave his mate a strange look._

_“I thought Alan locked it all away?” he whispered. Stiles stripped quickly, not wanting to lose more clothes to sex. He made a motion for Derek to do the same. The Alpha was already working at his belt. Stiles bated his mate’s hands away to help._

_“Let me,” Stiles replied as he took off the remaining clothing. The pair were finally naked when Derek pushed Stiles back onto the bed. Derek pounced on his mate immediately. He shoved his tongue into the human’s mouth. He licked into his mouth, tasting his lips. Stiles returned it as the kiss deepened. Their hands roamed freely over their bodies. Finally, Derek broke the kiss to suck on Stiles neck. The hickey bloomed quickly, coloring the otherwise pale skin. Derek reached over to get the tube of lube off the nightstand and poured some onto his fingers. He placed one at Stiles’ entrance and shoved it in. It burned and Stiles whimpered._

_Stiles grabbed his husband’s shoulders, digging his nails into the wolf’s back. A second later, the pain eased as Stiles relaxed around Derek’s digits. Derek added more fingers, pacing his mate without hurting him. After the third finger, Derek eased them out. Stiles let out a pathetic whimper at the emptiness. Derek lined up his cock with Stiles’ entrance and pushed in. Stiles arched his back. He’d never get used to the intrusion. He thrust his hips back into Derek’s._

_The older male sped up his thrusts. He bent down forward to kiss his mate. They let moans escape. Hickeys were sucked into each of their skins and scratches lined Derek’s back. They were riding high in pleasure. They start to thrust faster when they felt that tell tale warmth in their bellies. They were so close, and they need to finish._

_The knot at the base of Derek’s penis started to swell as he inched closer to completion. The Alpha tried to calm his mate. This was one of the most painful parts. Stiles whimpered again. He tried his best to relax. After a few minutes, the pain dissipated and he relaxed. When the knot went down, Derek slid off of Stiles. They smiled at each other when Danny burst in._

_“What is – oh God!” he shrieked. Jackson rushed in to check in on Danny. Scott was right on his heels. The omegas saw the pair, and their eyes went wide. They ran out of the room swiftly. Danny turned to look at his mate and found both him and Scott in Isaac’s arms. Jackson and Scott were looking traumatized._

_“I know,” Isaac cooed. “I’ve been there before. Not a good look.”_

“Scott and Jackson were traumatized,” Stiles said. He came out of his memories, his head pounding. “Poor Will. He was mortified when he found out what happened to the supply he found.” Derek nodded. Stiles smiled a little before he went back to gagging. The werewolf sighed and went back to comforting his mate. This was going to be a long one.

* * *

  ** _Beacon Hills Mall_ **

The teens were hanging out at the mall. The group was in the food court area. The girls carried shopping bags. Some of the other teens helped look after the trio that were grounded. Colton, Evan, and Carl were waiting in line with them. Tony, Nico, and Tess refused to get involved and went off by themselves. They came back for the food in the food court with Lyon, Blake, Will, and Rukia, carrying Barnes and Nobles bags. The trio were looking murderous.

“What’s wrong with ya’ll?” Blake asked.

“We don’t need a babysitter!” Evan protested. Jace scoffed and Evan scowled at him.

“Well, the pack disagrees,” Jace responded. Rukia nodded.

“Yeah,” she blurted. “Everyone was furious when it wore off. Some things a child never wants to see.” 

  _“You three went too far this time!” Derek roared. The extremely livid Derek Hale loomed over teenagers that started the prank. Only the adult pack members were there because this wasn’t a matter for children. Alan, Melissa, and John had work._

_"When I told you the story, it was cautionary. Do not emulate the old Jackson and Scott! They got in so much trouble!” Stiles scolded._

_"As we promised,” Derek bellowed, “Scott and Jackson, you pick the punishment.” The two omegas lit up._

_"Sweet!” Scott chirped. “Where do you want to begin?”_

_"Should we get that punishment book that Grandpa bought?” Jackson cackled. The other omega scrunched his nose._

_Scott shook his head, “That’s a little too far. Especially that dogwood branch one.”_

“I think they had several suggestions in mind,” Rukia said.

Tony asked, “Why were they allowed to choose the punishments?” The group shrugged.

Tess replied, “They wanted them to show that they had matured. They have careers and Scott has kids. They’ve come a long way apparently.” The group smiled at that.

“The punishment fits,” one of them grunts. The rest made noises of agreement and kept walking.

“Now, we have free babysitters and community servants,” Lyon smirked. The trio flipped him off and he blew a raspberry back.

Piper replied, “At least the punishment is for the good of people. They help senior citizens at the nursing home. They help at the hospital and the police station. They just file papers and stuff. They even sort the new library books.”

“That’s a lot of work,” Tony snickered. “Good luck.” The trio growled and walked faster. The other teens giggled and followed right behind. Only to be halted when Rukia let out a scream of pure shock. Moments later Rukia recovered from her shock, and the group kept walking.

* * *

  **McCall-Lahey Household**

Isaac, Scott, and Melissa were in the den going over wedding plans.

“One of the Council Elders will be marrying you two. What about the food for the reception?” Melissa read from the list she had written.

“We left that up to the pack,” Scott answered. “We trust their judgment.”

Isaac responded, “The pack says that Piper wants to be a pastry chef in the future. She may be willing to help with the desserts.”

“Okay,” Melissa smiled, “what about the flowers?” The pair responded quickly.

“Lilacs and violets.” The woman wrote down all of this. She wanted to get this to Lydia so she’d know what they wanted.

“What about wedding music?”

Isaac furrowed his brow, “We haven’t talked about that.” Scott nodded and thought for a second. It was going to be tough. Jazz, classical, and country were their only possible choices. The cubs were going to be there so no profanity was allowed in the music.

“We can have jazz and country,” the omega smiled. The other two nodded and wrote it down on the list. Melissa looked at her agenda and saw there was one more thing left.

She asked, “Are you planning a wedding shower or bachelor party?” The pair nodded, and she wrote it in her notes. They settle back down into a conversation that was not related to the wedding. Outside, however, a figure was staring at them. They were watching them carefully and closely. This figure was intent on something. It would watch from afar.

* * *

  **Hale Manor**

After some of the teens got back from the library, Lyon and Rukia were in the den. Lyon took out a box and gave it to his mate.

“Here,” he said, “I hope you like it.” Rukia opened it and her mouth dropped open in awe. It was a one necklace combined out of three. There was a platinum chain with beads made from amethysts, two identical penguin pendants, and a familiar rose made out of various gem stones. The stem and leaves were green emeralds, and the petals were made from rose quartz, white diamond, red ruby, blue sapphire, and yellow topaz. Rukia’s name was on a gold small tag. The girl teared up and kissed her mate on his lips.

“Thank you so much! How did you get this?” Rukia asked as she hugged Lyon.

“I went to the jewelers, and I saw that they could make this. They engraved your name within an hour,” Lyon smiled.

Rukia replied, “Thanks for making my necklaces into one.” Somehow, Lyon had gotten the protection necklace that Erica gave Rukia with the penguin pendant, and her great-grandmother’s rose necklace. The necklace was a family heirloom.

“The rose is my favorite,” she said. “Grandma gave it to one of my sisters, and she was going to get one for the others and me. The rose belonged to my Great Grandma Moira.”

“How long has this been an heirloom?”

Rukia scratched her head. “Grandma said it was a wedding anniversary present from great-grandpa. It was one of the few stuff she had when my great-grandparents died, leaving Grandma to raise her brother, Kieran. They told me they went to heaven, and they would tell me more when I was older.” Lyon listened closely.

“When we spoke of it, Grandma would cry, and Papa would completely shut down. My sisters and I were too young to know. Only Kushina, Yahiko and Nagato were allowed to know the truth. Jun found out on his own somehow. They said I had a right to know, though.”

“So,” Lyon begins, “This is another clue to finding out about your family.”

“Yeah,” Rukia confirmed. “The kids in our family were born in multiples except me, Gaara and one of my cousins. Jun had a twin, Temari. When she died, so did he. He changed and became someone new. I never thought he would change so fast.”

“Then there is Sean. Sean was always a crime fighter. He likes mysteries and solving them. His power was to see ghosts. He wanted my power, but I liked his better. When the guilty get away with murder, it affects the dead. They do not rest properly. Their ghost is forever tied to this realm and won’t be able to move on. The killer needs to be dead or arrested. Sean isn’t the only one that can see them anymore.”

“Have you developed another power?” Lyon asked.

“Yeah. When I screamed at the food court, I saw the ghost of my brother, Hiko-nii,” Rukia said. She took out her photo album and flipped through the pages. She saw the picture of two boys and pointed to it. “That’s him and Sean.” They had dark hair and they were smiling.

“Why do they look like twins?” Lyon asked.

Rukia answered, “We’re cousins; our dads were brothers. Everyone thought Sean was my older brother sometimes.” Lyon looked at the photo album. He wondered if he would be able to speak about his family like Rukia was currently doing. Since the memories of his family were still too painful.


	3. And I Know It's You I Have to Get Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new pack comes to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 3. The action starts to pick up in this chapter.

**_Sept 5th, Windmill Bakery, Roanoke, Virginia,_ **

**_  
_**Boyd and Erica were eating lunch at their favorite resturant. As they got ready to eat their meal. Erica asked her mate.

"Have you heard from everyone? Rukia mentioned that the trio aren't happy about their punishment in the least."

"Yeah, well they had it coming though," Boyd said.

"I completely agree. Plus Dad issued a new order that the boys are to be completely supervised from now on. No more going off on their own, until they are no longer grounded. I hope they learn their lesson this time," Erica spoke.

"How are the wedding plans for Isaac and Scott?" Boyd asks changing the subject.

"Pretty good, they're planning a wedding shower and a bachelor's party. Isaac promised to arrange something so Kyle can bring us back for the wedding shower via portal. Piper's helping make the desserts, since her future chosen career is pastry chef." Erica answered.

"That's great," Boyd said. Now it was Erica's turn to change subject topics.

"So have you seen the recent pictures of the cubs? Scarlet's eyes are turning hazel now." she spoke.

"Did she change during the full moon?" Boyd asked.

"Not yet, but her eyes flashed blue during the last full moon," Erica answered. Boyd nodded. They went back to enjoying their lunch. They would have to return to Beacon Hills for their pack mates' wedding. 

 

_Alan's office, Beacon Hills,_

Peter and Chris were in Alan's office with Tommy. In additon to Chris being there for his monthly ultrasound appointment Tommy also needed a checkup. However the toddler wasn't in the mood to cooperate. The 2 years old werewolf cub was squirming and protesting. While Isaac and Rachel were helping Alan.

"No shots!" Tommy was empathetic.

"If you get the shot, you get a lollipop," Alan smiled.

"You'll be such a big boy," Chris added. Tommy thought a moment before he made up his mind.

"Okay," Tommy replied. Alan gave the boy his shot. He was brave so Alan gave him a cherry lollipop. When the boy hopped off the table, Chris took his place. Isaac took Tommy in the waiting room. Rachel left the room to file some papers. Peter and Chris were left with Alan. Chris pulled up his shirt so Alan could put the gel on his slightly rounded stomach. The cold gel was spread across Chris's stomach. Alan ran his wand over his stomach. The doctor pointed to the screen. The baby was tiny and nearly fully developed.

"You're having a baby girl," Alan commented.

"Goodness," Peter says, staring at the screen.

"So what kind of theme and color for the nursery? Pink or purple?" Chris asked his husband.

"Purple sounds pretty," Peter smiles.

"Should we go with Disney? Since the cubs loves Disney?" Chris suggested. As Alan printed out the sonogram, putting a copy in a new file, and giving the second one to Peter.

"Sure love," Peter said. Chris cleaned off his stomach and hopped off the table. He kissed his husband and took his hand. They thanked Alan then left the room and went to get Tommy from Isaac.

 

_master suite in the Whittemore-Mahealani household,_

_  
_Danny and Jackson were in their bedroom kissing and cuddling. Due to their jobs and being nearly done with school, the duo were massively busy. So they wanted to enjoy what free time they had available with each other.

"How about we decide on baby names? I know we don't have one and we're not ready but we can prepare," Danny suggests.

"Sure what do you think of using family names for their middle names? I like the name Leilani for a girl," Jackson asks.

"Sofia sounds like the perfect middle name. What about Hayden for a boy. We can call him Harry for short." Danny replied.

"That's perfect," Jackson smiles kissing his mate.

 

_Beacon Hills Mall,_

_  
_A group of fourteen strangers stood looking around at their surroundings. Their ages ranged from the age 5 to mid 40s. A small boy with dark brown hair and gray-green eyes, watched his group members silently. His name was Julian 'Ian' Meadows, and he was an orphan. They were a were-tiger pack. There were two Alphas and the rest were betas. The were-cat pack needed to stick together.

"So this is Beacon Hills? Why do we have to be here? the female Alpha Renee wasn't impressed.

"Unfinished business, I have a wayward pack beta I need to retrieve," the male Alpha Mark spoke. His eyes turned crimson red.

"Is it that orphan, Alpha?" one of the older kids asked.

"Yes I was forced to leave him behind when the humans called the police. Since then, I found out his name, Lyon Deveraux. Bring him here." Mark said.

"Dead or alive, Alpha?" another pack member asked.

"Alive," Mark replied.

"Mark, we only have a small window to attack," Renee said.

"So we need to think of a plan of attack, Renee." Mark replied. Ian spoke up.

"What are we doing?" The Alphas looked at him.

"Good question," one of the older kids commented.

"We wait, the runaway's new pack is strong." Renee says.

 


	4. I Know I Do, but I Don't Know How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack encounters a new pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here. Tori was unable to post this chapter, so I'm posting this for her.

_**Oct 10, the woods, Beacon Hills,  
** _

_**  
**_Lyon was in the woods with Kyle and Will. Since Will had to pick up some herbs for Alan. His close best friends went with him, so Will could go. Due to the hunter threat, no pack member was allowed to venture out alone. Just then they saw a stranger. The muscular male was 6ft tall with auburn hair and hazel eyes. His skin was perfectly sculptured except for a few freckles with a squared jaw and sharp cheekbones. Lyon went stiff, and he started to turn into his tiger form.

"Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!" he snarled.

"Nothing special. Just you," the man replied. Immediately Will got out his iphone and started texting John.

"Not another pedophile! And the adults just got rid of the last one," Kyle complained.

"Woah! I don't harm children in that way! I simply want my beta back!" the man pleaded.

"You?!" Lyon burst out into shocked recognition. He had never expected to see the tiger that had turned him back in his life again. Kyle shouted.

"You're the one who turned my best friend into a were-cat?!" Will paused into his texting to look up at the on-going conservation.

"If I may, you were proper for my pack. You were strong. I needed that trait in one of my officers." the man spoke. 

"What do you mean, by officer?" Lyon asked suspiciously.

"And you gave him some of your memories because of that?" Will asked skeptically.

"My mate said when people are murdered. Their souls cannot rest in peace. Meaning you condemned my family's souls to be tied to this realm, despite the fact that they were dead." Lyon spoke angrily.

"Rukia has a new power?" the dragon boy asked.

"Yes," was all the were-cat would say on the subject.

"What I mean is, in time, you will be my beta again. And you will have no choice but to submit." the man warned. Then the man left the woods.

 

_Alan's office,_

_  
_Derek and Stiles were in Alan's office with the cubs for a checkup. Stiles had a fussy 4 months old infant in his arms. Scarlet had picked up on the twins' distress. James had taken a leaf from Lyon's book and hid under the X-ray machine. Laura was sitting into Derek's lap crying. Rachel and Isaac were also there helping Alan.

"No shots!" Laura sobbed.

"Luna said shots hurt," James replied.

"But you'll get a lollipop for being good," Isaac pleaded. The twins thought a moment, before James inched out from his hiding place. Laura gripped Derek's shirt. Rachel administered the shot. The cubs got their candy. They took Isaac's hand, and left for the waiting room with Isaac pushing Scarlet's stroller. Rachel set up the ultrasound with Deaton's instructions. Alan spread the gel on Stiles's stomach when Stiles pulled up his shirt per instructions. Then Alan started moving his wand around, and motioned to the screen.

"You're having a baby girl."

"James is going to be so protective," Derek snickered.

"He gets it from you," Stiles poked his mate. He adds on.

"Should we go with Disney for the theme. What color should we use for the nursery?"

"Red sounds perfect," the Alpha responds.

"Fine with me, as long the paint you pick doesn't match the shade of blood. I don't want Rukia and Luna to freak out. You know how Luna gets when she sees blood, or is reminded of it. And I don't want Rukia to have another flashback to her family's deaths." Stiles replied.

"It won't," Derek promised. They cleaned up the gel then left the room holding hands. They walked out to retrieve the cubs and left the clinic, they have planning to do.

 

_Alan's office,_

_  
_About two hours later, Will had shown up with Scott for training. Scott was tending to the animals, while Isaac worked on some paperwork. All of sudden someone started pounding on the door. When Alan answered the door, Izumi stumbled in the room supporting a bleeding Madoka.

"A tiger attacked us!" Izumi yelled.

"Get them on the table! Isaac, I'm going to need your help!" Deaton yelled. Isaac ran over to help. Meanwhile Scott was checking Izumi over.

"Where are you hurt?" Scott questioned the lycan.

"Not me, Madoka was protecting me and took the blunt of the attack," Izumi informed Scott.

"Wait, did this tiger have red eyes?" Will asked suddenly. He still remembered the woods encounter.

"Yeah, they both did," Izumi responds.

"Two of them?!" Will shouted.

"Explain," Isaac commanded, giving the human boy a strange look.

"They looked like Alphas. Their fur were dark. They looked primal," Izumi explained.

"Crap! I thought that the lunatic that turned Lyon was the only Alpha we had to worry about," Will groaned. 

"We need to warn the others," Scott breathes.

"I'm calling an emergency pack meeting," Isaac spoke.

 

_the den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_Isaac called an emergency meeting. Everyone gathered in the den. The teams from the were-hunter council were also there. The members were: Dylan and Robyn, Jed, Caitlin and Jake Thornhill, Logan McKenna, Orion and Rachel.

"We have a new enemy," Isaac began.

"Remember the Alpha we met in the woods? Well it turns out he wasn't alone," Will spoke directing his sentence to Kyle and Lyon.

"They attacked us and bit Madoka," Izumi informed the pack.

"Gods, no!" Lyon yelled.

"What?" Derek asked.

"She's turned. He got her." Lyon replied.

"No! I can't lose my sister too!" Akemi burst into tears.

"You won't let them take Madoka and Lyon away?" Luna asked the pack.

"Not if I can help it," Lyon promises.

"What do you know about this pack?" Stiles asked the were-hunter teams.

"That they have two Alphas. There are innocent children in there. That's all we know really," Orion replied.

"From now on, none of you are allowed to go out alone. Take an adult with you, if you have to go out. And we begin training," Derek commanded. Everyone thought to their-selves. This was getting more deadly. They stuck without warning already. The pack wasn't safe anymore. Their enemy meant business now.


	5. I Pretend I'm in Control Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here. Again Tori is unable to post this chapter, so I'm posting it.

**_Oct 17, Beacon Hills Community Center,  
_ **

**_  
_**Lyon and Rulia were in the community center standing in front of a door leading to some offices. Rukia was vastly nervous. Seeing his mate distressed, Lyon laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it, I believe in you." he spoke. Rukia took a deep breath, before she turned and pushed the door open. She entered the lobby dragging Lyon behind her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist greeted.

"My name is Rukia MacKenzie," Rukia started.

"Oh, you're here for the appointment. Go right in." the receptionist responded.

 

_Alan's office,_

_  
_Scott was helping Alan with his animal patients. Isaac was helping Rachel sort her patient files. Will was taking inventory of the magic supplies. Just then pounding at the doors sounded. Isaac went over to open the door. Blake and Colton stumbled in. Both boys had bleeding wounds.

"What happened?! You're not supposed to be on your own!" Scott scolded.

"Blake got in this really horrible fight with Carl. He took off, so I went after him," Colton informed the group.

"Carl's hiding something! All I want to know is why he keeps holding me at an emotional distance and acting detached, when we are supposed to be pack mates!" Blake replied angrily. Isaac pulled the boys to a table, and started to patch them up on his own. He was clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

"He might have his reasons," Isaac said.

"Those reasons better be decent. As of now, it's war," Blake declared. Will groaned.

"Another prank war?! Dad and Mom will kill you! They are going to be furious!"

"Big time," Colton confirmed.

"If I ever catch either of you trying to play a prank, the Alpha and his mate will be the least of your worries," Isaac warned. He taped up the wounds and dismissed them.

 

_Beacon Hills police station,_

_  
_Derek and Stiles, Lydia and Allison, Rukia, Peter and Chris all were in a meeting room. Peter was going over the results of his investigation.

"Remember when you asked me to look in Fiona's son Julian? Well I found out that he has been dead for the last 14 years. He was murdered with 10 of his children. Rukia and her brother Jun are his only surviving children. And those goes one of the biggest piece of the puzzle," Peter spoke. Rukia blinked, the tiny redhead hybrid had yet to understand why she was there.

"Why was you looking up Papa and Grandma? Did you find out why Papa's side of the family hated Gerard Argent? They had a vendetta, and I want to know why."

"That's tricky. It's hard to count the reasons," Allison responded.

"Try starting at the beginning or go with the main reason?" Rukia suggested.

"Do you remember what I told you about my grandparents?" Allison began. Rukia nods her head.

"I remember," she said.

"Kieran was the love of my grandmother's life. They never got to be together because of Gerard." Allison continued to explain.

"I remember, he got cursed with that spell turning him impotent and sterile. You said they got reborn..." Rukia's voice trailed off.

"So you understand, Derek and Stiles are my grandparents reborn. That's why I call them such." Allison revealed.

"My name in my past life was Maria Moreau," Stiles began, then Derek took up where Stiles left off.

"My name in my past life was Kieran Gallagher, your grandmother Fiona was my older sister." Derek finished. Rukia's eyes widened as realization finally dawned.

"You're my great uncle Kieran? What happened to you? Grandma always started crying when I tried asking her. Sean always said I had a right to know." she turned to Derek questioningly.

"Gerard killed me," Derek whispered. Rukia stared at Derek into horror.

"So that's what uncle Andy meant when he made that comment!" Tears welled up into her eyes, as she ran to hug Derek.

"I'm here, sweetheart, in the flesh," Derek reassured the girl.

"I have another new power. I can now see ghosts. My older cousin could also see them," Rukia admitted, as she dried her eyes.

"I wonder if he ever saw me," Derek whispers. The girl snuggled closer. They sat down, trying to understand their family and their past.

 

_den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_The pack were throwing Isaac and Scott a wedding shower. Several pack members couldn't help but notice that Rukia were sticking fairly close to Allison, Derek, Lyon and Chris. When Isaac and Scott started opening the gifts the pack got them. Erica called the adults on Rukia's strange behavior.

"Why is Rukia being too quiet? Why is she so reluctant to let you out of her sight?" Stiles started speaking;

"Remember when we told you about our past lives? Well, Kieran had an older sister."

"Her name was Fiona, she married her fiance Drew MacKenzie. Rukia is one of her grandchildren." Derek finished.

"Is she being clingy because she never knew them?" Boyd asked.

"Partly," Stiles answers. Alex added.

"That and she lost her birth family too soon. Granted Jun loved her, but he had his own demons to overcome. Like Evan she needs the stabilty, so let her get used to having her original pack back again."

"I can see ghosts. My family's spirits are still here. because their killers got away scot-free. I saw Yahiko at the mall last month." Rukia confessed.

"Well we're here. You'll always have us." John says, kissing Rukia's temple, as he holds her. 


	6. I Won't Fall Apart Till I Walk Away

**_October 24 th, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Field_ **

Lyon met Mark at the field for the fight. After three hunters had been turned into werecats, Lyon finally had enough. Mark was sent a letter, declaring there would be a fight to the death. Lyon brought some backup in case Mark’s pack tried anything.

“Well, I’m here,” Lyon called to Mark. “Ready to begin?”

“Are you sure you want to fight me?” Mark chuckled. “I’m an Alpha after all.” His opponent snorted.

Lyon glared, “Yes. Are you chicken?”

“No,” Mark smirked. “I’m saving your life.” They both got into fighting stance. They needed to end this. If Lyon won, he would be the Alpha. If Mark won, Lyon is dead, and the others can be turned. When a signal was given, the betas of Mark’s pack started to fight. They clawed and slashed at each other. Mark went after Lyon. His claws extended and he lashed out. He sliced through Lyon’s arm. The beta stumbled, but he got to his feet. Mark was too busy standing in glory to notice his opponent getting up. Lyon held his arm and began to attack.

When Lyon attacked, it took Mark by surprise. Lyon had leaped up. Mark looked at him as he was in the air. As he came down, Lyon slashed at Mark. A second passed before Mark fell to his knees and hit the ground. Mark clutched his throat as blood spurted. He choked and gurgled. He reached out to Lyon. He groaned and pleaded without saying a word. Lyon stepped on Mark’s hand and crushed it.

“I’m the Alpha,” he growled.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor_ **

Derek and Stiles were talking with Lyon and Rukia about what had happened on the field. Lyon wanted to know some things about his Alpha status. This whole thing was sudden and he was confused. He wanted to know what he had just gotten himself into.

“How did you know that Scott and Jackson were Omegas?” Lyon asked.

“It was all in the scent,” Derek responded. “They smelt off. It was similar to an Alpha’s, but it was tinged.”

“Well,” Lyon started, “if that’s true, Blake smells like an Omega.” Stiles and Derek looked at the new Alpha. They thought about what they were going to say. They really didn’t know how to deal with this. When Scott and Jackson were found out to be Omegas, they just went with it. That didn’t turn out too well.

“You need to tell him. Now!” Stiles warned. “He needs to know so that he can get on birth control. We know that he has a mate out there, and if they find each other, they will need it.”

Rukia said, “Good thing Peter already told Evan. Is that why Blake’s been moody?”

“I think it’s because of how mad he is about Carl’s attitude before he was attacked. I’ll talk to Blake about it. I will need someone to help me though.”

“I’ll go,” Derek volunteers. “It’s the least I can do to help.” Lyon nodded his appreciation.

Rukia asked, “Will you teach him? From what I’ve been told, Lyon could lose control of his powers as an Alpha.”

“He’s going to go through Alpha training,” Derek says. “It’s entirely different. You will be tested, and you will be pushed.” Lyon stood and looked him in the eye.

“I’m ready,” Lyon responded. His eyes flashed red, and he smirked. Derek’s eyes became the same blood red color, and he returned the smirk.

* * *

  ** _Oct 25,_ _Near Main Street_ **

John met up with Peter and Dylan in one of the alleys. They passed the yellow tape and went over to a spot. Lying there was a cooling corpse with a man kneeling beside it. The body had no visible wounds. Blood caked the neck and arms of the victim. It was still slightly warm, so death was recent. It looked like hell had come over it.

“What’s the cause of death?” Dylan managed to regain his composure. Peter started cursing. The body smelt awful.

“Unknown. This is the medical examiner’s territory,” Dylan responds as he looked over the body.

“This was an Alpha,” the man kneeling beside the body spoke. He stood up and turned to everyone else. He had black hair and a familiar pair of green eyes.

“You look familiar,” Peter asked suspiciously.

“My name is Sean Mackenzie,” the stranger said. Peter nodded.

“Rukia mentioned you,” he said.

John asked, “What are you here for?”

“I was transferred here,” Sean answered. “I used to live and work in the Midwest.” Dylan questioned him further.

“How are you and Rukia related?” Dylan questioned.

"I’m her older cousin.” The men fell silent until Peter’s phone went off. He stepped away to answer it. He talked with the person on the other line. His voice was frantic and fast with responses. When it ended, he grabbed Sean’s arm and started to drag him away.

Peter said, “Derek just called an emergency meeting for pack only. You’re coming with us.”

“This should be fun,” Dylan grumbled to John as they followed behind.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor_ **

Everyone arrived to the Hale Manor in a hurry. The small children were sent upstairs with Melissa, some of the teenagers, and the Council members. The adults and the rest of the teens were in the den and waiting when John and Peter entered. They were pulling Sean along.

“I said ‘pack-only’,” Derek barked at Peter.

“Why do you look familiar?” Stiles asked as he shushed Derek. Rukia stared at the man with a suspicious look.

“I’m Sean. Sean Mackenzie to be specific.” Rukia’s eyes lit up, and she jumped from her seat. She ran over to Sean and hugged him tight around the middle.

“Sean! I never thought I would see you again! How are Grandma and everyone else? I can see ghosts, too,” she babbled to him.

“Hi to you, too, Rukia,” Sean laughed as he hugged her back.

“That’s Sean?” Lyon asked as he walked closer to Sean.

“You’re Lyon,” Sean responded. “God, I haven’t seen you since you were both itty bitty kids.” Lyon looked at him suspiciously.

“How do you know who I am?”

“I knew your sister, Nicole, She used to bring you with her when you were little,” Sean replied. “You and Rukia were playmates. Ya’ll shared toys, and you were probably the only person that didn’t mind playing tea party and dolls.”

“Match made in childhood, huh, Derek?” Stiles smiled at his mate and childhood friend. Derek nodded. Rukia’s eyes went wide, and Lyon blushed. Nico and Colton were teasing their pack mates.

"That explains the chemistry,” Alex smiled. The pack laughed at the embarrassed couple. Their faces deepened another shade of red. They looked at each other and smiled. They were meant for each other.


	7. And I Say to Myself You're Gonna Be Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has to deal with more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with the latest chapter. Please don't kill Tori and I for the new curve ball! *grabs Tori and dash to bomb shelter*

**_Oct 31, vague location,_ **

It was Halloween a night for mischief and magic. In an unknown location, inside a magic circle set up with chalk and candles. A figure knelt with a spell-book open. The figure started to recite a spell. A few minutes later, colored dust started falling. The effects wouldn't be seen for a few more hours.

_Beacon Hills playground,_

The pack were gathered in the playground for pictures and such. Stiles and Jackson had just finished up taking pictures of everyone. Rukia had convinced the pack to dress up as characters from Star Wars much to Sean's eternal amusement. The cubs were dressed up as Ewoks. Stiles was Luke Skywalker, while Derek was Hans Solo, Lydia was Mara Jade, while Allison was Leia Organa. Half of the Marauders were dressed up like Jedis, rebels and Stormtroopers. Tony and Tess were Anakin and Padme Skywalker respectively. Blake was C3PO, while Carl was R2D2. Lyon was the young version of Obi-wan Kenobi. Kyle was Qui-Gon Jinn. Colton was Darth Maul. Evan was Boba Fett. Nico was Wedge Antilles.

The adults were dressed as civilians from Leia's home planet. They looked the part. The cubs were very excited about going trick & treating.

"Daddy! Mommy! Want candy!" Laura bounced around with, Ryan, Camden and Cassy.

"Rukia-nee! You goes with Laura and Is," James declared as he pulled at Rukia's robe, the hybrid was dressed as Yoda, much to her packmates's amusement.

"Daddy, Papa, can ve go and get candy now?" Tommy was asking his parents.

"Candy!" Ryan replied happily as he bounced around.

"Dada,  Mama, vhen ve getting candy?" Cassy asked her parents.

"You goes with Cam, Cassy and Is," Diana declared. The red-head wolf cub was perched on top of Madoka's chest and flat out refusing to budge unless the were-cat capitulated.

"Dada, will we be playing twicks on people?" Camden asked. The adults laughed. Who knew tiny kids could put teenagers into submission?

"Alright, now, you guys are really demanding tonight. Ask nicely," Peter cackles.

"Pwease come with Cam, Cassy and Is, Maddie-nee," Diana gave Madoka the puppy eyes, as she moved off the werecat teen.

"Okay, I will," Madoka capitulated, unable to resist the puppy eyes. Izumi chuckled as she went over to pick Diana up. James and Laura in turn gave Rukia the puppy eyes.

"Pwease come with us, Rukia-nee," they spoke into union.

"Sure as long as your parents say it is alright," Rukia agreed.

"Who taught them how to do that?" Alex chuckled. Everyone looked at Isaac and Scott. They threw their hands up in surrender.

"They always work," Scott defended. 

"True, but why teach our cubs the worst kind of weapon to use? And yes, Rukia can come with us," Stiles replied, with Derek backing him up.

"You have to admit, it's adorable." Isaac smiled. The pack started walking, going from house to house to get treats.

 

_Beacon Hills police station,_

_  
_The pack had stopped at the police station. Since someone had signed the station up for trick & treating. A deputy was handing out candy to the cubs.

"Who signed up the police station for trick & treating?" Reyna wondered.

"My question is who signed Alan's house up for trick & treating? He was asking pointed Questions earlier," Will responds.

"Don't know, it was on the list of houses," Stiles said.

"Maybe it was a joke?" Lyon suggested, as the pack left the station and continued walking on to the next location.

"Well, he didn't seem to find it funny," Will comments. The air spun around the pack swiftly. As the temperature dropped. Everyone started to shiver as wisps of smoke surrounded them. They were taken aback as figures started forming. The figures were all too familiar to the pack.

"Nicole!" Lyon squeaked. Rukia spun to look at her mate.

"You can see her too?" she spoke in awe.

"How are you even here?" Derek asked.

"Because our killers got away scot-free. We cannot move on until they are dealt with, Uncle Kieran," the 13 years old teenage boy with black hair and green eyes informed the Alpha.

"As for you being able to see us, that shouldn't be possible. Only Sean and Rukia have that power," a 11 years old girl with brown hair and green eyes said.

"They can see us?" Rick Deveraux spoke in awe.

"You're ghosts?" Luna's lower lip started trembling, then the 8 years old girl burst into tears. Piper ran over to comfort her youngest sister.

"Uh-oh, Luna's terrified of ghosts," Rukia winced.

"Can everyone see you?" Lyon spoke warily.

"Everyone of us," Lydia declared.

"How? This shouldn't be possible," Holly spoke sounding worried.

"Really? We deal with werewolves and other supernatural beings and you think this can't be possible," Evan said giving her a look. Holly shot him a dirty look, and he returned it. He had a point.

 

_a classmate's house,_

_  
_The Marauders were at one of their classmates' house. There was a masquerade ball to celebrate Halloween. The teens had split up. Over half of the mated pairs were on the dance floor enjoying themselves. Will was at the refreshment table with Kyle, Alex and Evan. Rukia had just stepped out for some fresh air with Lyon. Abruptly angry voices erupted from nearby. Rukia recognized one of the angry voices as Blake. Curious, she went in the direction of Blake's voice with Lyon following her. They found Blake arguing with Carl.

"You crossed the line, this time!" Blake yelled. Evan rushed over dragging Kyle and Alex, while Will followed.

"What the hell is going on? You're drawing attention." he hissed.

"Do you know what he did?!" Blake exploded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Rukia questions.

"It was nothing big," Carl responds. Blake shot him a wild look.

"Nothing big? Are you insane?!" He yelled back.

"What did Carl do?" Lyon shot the redhead fox a suspicious glare.

"He got Marc to cast the spell! They are the reason why we can now see spirits!" Blake shouted.

"Why did you do that?" Evan hissed.

"Those people never got the justice they rightfully deserves. We're here to help others, aren't we?" Carl responded.

"What ever your reasons turns out to be, you can explain them to Dad and Mom," Rukia announced as she took out her iphone and started messaging Derek.

"Agreed. You know Luna is terrified of ghosts. So why subject her to that?" Lyon added. 

"I forgot, this could help her. Not all ghosts mean harm," Carl says. A few minutes later Rukia turned off her iphone and turned to speak to her pack mates.

"Dad's on his way to pick us up, he said Uncle Peter, Isaac, and Danny will be also picking us up. Since the other adults are still at home." she replied.

"We better grab everyone else," Evan groans. as they went inside to locate everyone else.

 

_den at Hale Manor,_

_  
_The pack were in the den, only adults and some of the teens were there. The rest were upstairs with the cubs. Since the subject matter wasn't for children. Stiles was currently on the warpath.

"You went too far! Luna is completely terrified of ghosts!" he scolded. Derek was just as furious as his mate. All of sudden Piper attacked Carl. Derek grabbed Piper and pulled her off.

"You did that on purpose!" she shouted.

"Hey! They were coming anyway! I felt it. The spell was to make sure they didn't possess anyone along the way, but it made them come sooner." Carl growled. 

"And how did Marc get involved?" Holly asked.

"And was it just the two of you? Colton and Evan didn't know?" Alex questioned.

"Hey! We were just as shocked as you are!" Colton protested.

"You past actions works against you. So you cannot blame us for double-checking," Kyle replied.

"Trust me, when I cast it, they were getting ready for trick & treating," Carl started.

Why make it that all of us can see ghosts? Can the cubs see ghosts?" Lyon asked.

"There's a very good reason why I wanted Rukia's powers. Some ghosts can get violent, especially if they want revenge. The only reason why I'm still sane is due to my family and friends. Yahiko and Uncle Julian kept the more violent ghosts away." Sean informed the pack. 

"No, I didn't want the kids to see the ghosts. They have no contact whatever." Carl answers.

"Well the cubs can see ghosts. The triplets asked me who the person that looks like their Dada was." Madoka informed the pack.

"The twins, Ryan and Tommy wants to know who my siblings are. Since Kankuro-nii let it slip that Ryan is a mini version of Hiko-nii," Rukia revealed.

"I can fix it. When I was young, my mom cast a spell on me to keep me oblivious and unaffected." Carl announced.

"Where did you find the ghost spell? I thought Mom locked up all the spell-books?" Rukia asked.

"It was in one of my books. The spell is permanent." Carl replied. 

"Permanent?!" Piper was now fighting Derek's grip.

"How do we keep the bad ghosts away?" Rukia continued to question.

"It's called the Good of Angels spell. It only allows souls that have not gotten the justice that they deserved. Only the good slip through." Carl provides. 

"We'll cast the spell soon. For right now, though, we need to stop those kids from eating too much candy." Derek says. As on cue, Allison, Scott and several teens ran from the room and went upstairs to check on the cubs. Peter groans as he left the room to retrieve Tommy so they could go home. It was a typical night for the pack.


	8. You Can't See the Tears in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori posted this chapter.

**_Hale Manor_ **

Over four weeks had passed since the eventful Halloween. During that time, the new were-cats struggled with their new powers and responsibilities as being betas for two packs. The pack also gained a new member named Ian. Ian was abandoned at the police station one day. Since the foster system was complete crap in town, John had to look for a home. Danny and Jackson offered to take him in. Ian is trying to adjust to his new life.

It was around Christmas time, and the pack was decorating the Hale house. Derek was directing everyone and helping out.

“Don’t forget, guys,” Derek said. “Ian is going to put the star on top of the tree.” Stiles smiled and grabbed some ornaments.

“I’m going to need help over here,” Stiles called over his shoulder. Rukia ran to him and took the ornaments. She started from the top and put them up on the tree. Some of the other teenagers were getting boxes from the basement.

“We’re getting the den. It should take a while,” Kyle said, getting the wall-safe ornament hangers.

Peter yelled at Derek, “We better get outside and start on the lights. It might start snowing any minute and I don’t want to get caught out there.” Isaac came from the hallway, depositing an empty box into the stack. He grabbed another and turned to go back down the hall.

“I’m helping Allison with the hall decorations,” he yelled as he handed off some more Christmas decorations to his pack mate. Lydia was already helping Stiles with the tree. She started putting the ornaments on the side of the tree that faced the wall.

Jace said, “We’ll help you with the outside decorations.” His pack members were pushing boxes out of the way.  “Emily and the others are working on the halls with Allison and Isaac.”

“I’ve got the window decorations,” Izumi said as she stuck on another snow. Melissa, John, and Chris were going to bring down the lawn decorations from the attic. Jackson and Scott were baking some cookies for the pack. They also heated the hot chocolate and tea. Danny had returned to the house and helped with the tree, too, Alan helped the girls with the windows.

The house was busy and noisy. People were running around, trying to finish before bedtime. They bustled around until they tired. They fell asleep in the den, tired and covered in the glitter.

* * *

  ** _December 1 st, Woods outside of the Hale Manor_ **

While everyone was hard at work decorating, Will abruptly left the house. Seeing him leave, Evan dropped his decoration and chased after him. He ran across the snow, seeing that Will had sped up. He finally caught up with him and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Will, what’s up?” Evan worried. The other teens noticed that they were gone. They ran out, finding them not too far from the backyard.

“Who’s your mate?” Will challenged. “You keeping saying that you’re going to find them, but you aren’t trying. Either you’re lazy, or you know who it is and don’t want them to know.” The group backed away. Will was getting angry. His attitude has been changing lately.

Evan responded, “I have, and whoever it is isn’t your business.” Blake snorted.

“Fine! Don’t come crying to me when our enemy find out your Omega status! How are we so sure that you won’t lose control of them?” Everyone gasped. He’s done it now.

“You know what?” Evan hissed. “Don’t ever talk to me again!” He started walking off. He was fuming and upset. Rukia groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Great!” she shouted. “Another person being broody. We get that enough with our Alpha.” She and some of the others started to walk away. Carl stared in disbelief.

“Since when did they become mates?” he asked. No one answered him. He was definitely the last one to know. Will stood there. He felt bad. He shouldn’t have done that to Evan. He decided to go apologize and ran after him. Hopefully, he can fix this.

* * *

  ** _December 8 th, Beacon Hills Diner_ **

Rukia walked in the diner with Stiles while Derek waited outside. She met up with Sean and his new fiancée, Astoria Talbot. After Stiles said his goodbyes, he left to meet Derek, so they could finish up their Christmas shopping. They trusted her with them. They hadn’t met Astoria yet, but they knew the teenage girl was in good hands.

“I didn’t expect your parents to bring you here,” Tori spoke.

“They’re really protective. There are some rogue hunters and were-cats loose. They’re on high alert,” Rukia explained. They looked around for a booth. When they found one, they took the seat. They ordered something to eat and relaxed. They talked about everything. The wedding came up, and they spoke about Rukia’s second semester classes after winter break. Sean said some things about the recent cases, and he ordered a cheesecake for Rukia. They had a good time, one of the very few.

* * *

  ** _December 15 th, Beacon Hills Elementary School_ **

The elementary students were putting on a Christmas play. All grades participated in decorating and acting as the characters. Akemi, Selene, Luna, and Ian had parts in the stage show. The pack attended, bringing cameras to take pictures for scrapbooks. Rukia had brought a digital camera to make a video of the event. Some of the pack couldn’t make it, so she decided to make copies for them.

The children put on a version of A Christmas Carol. Ian played one of the peasant children while Luna and Selene were carolers. Akemi took the role as the woman that Scrooge had fallen in love with. They looked cute in their costumes, and they were ready to act. They felt nervous, but they were going to bring the house down. Their performance was amazing and very elaborate.

“I want a copy later,” Piper hissed to Rukia.

Rukia replied, “I’ll burn copies for the whole pack, so hush up!” After the play ended, the pack went to meet their cubs. Luna and Selene hugged their pack mates, and Akemi was talking with the adults excitedly. Ian gave a shy smile as he spoke with Danny and Jackson.

“Everyone will love their copies,” Rukia smiled as she waved the camera around.

“Kushina will be surprised that you have her talents,” Yahiko commented, appearing out of thin air. Only the adults and teens could see and hear him.

Stiles smiled, “You’re watching, too, huh?”

“It’s my turn to watch over _imoto_. The others are somewhere around here,” Yahiko responds. “Mama and Papa are with Jun, trying to tell him not to go overboard with the revenge trip.” Rukia nodded.

“Have you heard from him?” Rukia asked. She hadn’t heard about him since John had called them about the incident. They were going to look for him, but they knew that it was too dangerous. He’s unstable right now, and he needs his space.

The ghost responded, “He’s still trying to find Winchester. He keeps moving around.” Everyone nodded and let it go. They knew he wouldn’t know much. Jun was always secretive and stayed in the shadows.

“Can we come to the wedding?” Yahiko asks. Derek nodded.

“We would love to have you there.” Yahiko smiled. He vanished slowly, leaving the pack alone. The silence was broken by Ian’s calling.

“Come on, guys!” he yelled to his family. “The pizza is here. I’m starving!” The pack laughed at the young boy’s outburst and followed him to the cafeteria. They were hungry, too.


	9. No Matter How Hard I Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack becomes whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 9.

**_Dec 17, Beacon Hills bus station,  
_ **

**_  
_**The pack were gathered at the bus station waiting for Boyd and Erica to arrive. The Marauders wouldn't be departing until Dec 19, the morning after Isaac and Scott's wedding. The cubs all were seated into their strollers. Selene, Akemi, Luna and Ian were seated on benches with Lyon and Rukia with either mangas or coloring books. The parents refused to take any chances. Just then the bus arrived and Boyd and Erica got off carrying their bags.

"You have a lot to catch up on," Isaac said. Boyd and Erica looked at each other, wondering if Isaac's cryptic comment had anything to do with the strange events that had been occuring since Halloween. Stiles nodded and led the group to their cars. He didn't even know where to begin.

* * *

 

  _Alan's office,_

 _  
_Peter and Chris were at Alan's office for a checkup with Tommy in tow.

"Can I sees baby?" Tommy asked. The toddler was very excited and curious about his baby sister.

"Sure, little guy," Peter said, as he seated his son in his lap. 

"Thank you, when is sissy coming out?" Tommy continued to ply everyone with questions.

"She has a while to go. Sissy will be here when she's ready," Chris answered.

"Rukia-nee and Mal says Grandma is having a new baby. When is new aunty coming out?" Tommy mentioned. Meanwhile Alan ran his wand over Chris's stomach.

"Soon," Peter simply answers. Just then Alan waved at the screen.

"Here's your new sister," he announces.

"She's tiny, Daddy," Tommy said. The adults chuckled.

"All babies are like that," Alan explained.

"She will grow just as you did," Chris reassured his son.

"Me protector?" Tommy asked. Chris nodded.

"Yeah baby boy. You're her protector." Chris cleaned the gel from his stomach. He got off the table and took his baby into his arms. He kissed Peter on the lips, and led them out of the room. He was really tired and couldn't wait to get home. 

* * *

 

  _Beacon Hills skating rink,_

 _  
_The Marauders were at the skating rink for the annual Winter Festival. Due to the recent murders John had appointed deputies at specific locations during special occasions, so nothing would go wrong. The Lacrosse team including Carl, Evan, Kyle, Tony, Colton and Nico were on the makeshift stage accepting the championship trophy. While Carl was still grounded for the Good of Angels spell, Derek and Stiles had decided to make an exception in this case. In the meantime Rukia and Madoka looked around the rink at the decorations. The skating rink had been decorated for the festival. There were various booths lined up both inside and outside the rink. The concession stand was filled with food. The place was bustling with noise and people. There was music playing and people singing. Couples were skating and having fun.

* * *

 

  _Hale Manor,_

 _  
_Isaac, Derek, Boyd, Danny, Jackson and Peter gathered at the manor for Isaac's bachelor's party. Selene, Luna, Ian and Akemi were upstairs in the sound-poof playroom with the twins and Scarlet. Carl, Tony, Tess, Reyna and Piper were babysitting the cubs. Jace, Malachi, Kyle, Will and Lyon were allowed to join the party.

"Aren't some of Rukia's family coming? When will they appear?" Isaac asks. Just then Yahiko appeared with a blond boy his exact age. The blond teen had brown eyes.

"This is Nagato, Kushina and I's triplet brother," Yahiko introduced.

"Papa said kids under the age of ten cannot come, much to the twins's disappointment," Nagato comments.

"They will be here at the wedding, so moot point," Yahiko replied.

"How is everything?" Jackson asked.

"Fine, considering we are stuck here until we get justice," Yahiko replied.

"Jun is still trying to track down Ash Conroy, so he can get actual answers on Winchester's whereabouts and Argent's plan." Nagato replied.

"Rukia was right, he sold us out, and is the reason for this mess. Other than the family vendetta." Yahiko spoke angrily.

"Anything happen with him?" Peter asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa are alive, that much we know. Same applies to our uncles, aunts and cousins," Nagato replied.

"At some point after Jun tracks down Winchester. He is planning on coming here to end the family feud permenantly. No idea what he is planning to do. Since he haven't revealed the details. He can both see and hear us. So he knows Papa and Mama are not happy with his revenge plans." Yahiko revealed.

"He hasn't mentioned a word? That's odd," Isaac said.

"Not that for us," Yahiko comments.

"He's not the same brother we grew up with, not anymore." Nagato spoke sadly.

"Someday he will be," Derek responds.

"That will be a miracle, considering he was devastated when Temari died." Yahiko replied.

"Temari and Jun are twins. Jun never was the same after Argent had Temari killed." Nagato explained. 

"You keep a good eye out. Rukia needs him, so he needs to stay out of trouble." Isaac says. The triplets nodded and slowly starts to fade. Everyone turns their attention to the party again. They were going to have fun tonight.

* * *

 

  _McCall-Lahey house,_

 _  
_Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Erica and Chris gathered in the den in the McCall-Lahey household with Melissa, Izumi, Emily, Holly, Rukia, and Alex. Ryan and the triplets were in a sound-poof room upstairs with Blake, Colton, Nico, Madoka and Evan.

"The ghosts should be here," Stiles said, checking his watch. The familar curls of smoke appeared before them. A redhead that was a dead ringer for Rukia materlized with the brunette from Halloween.

"Shina-nee! Mari-nee!" Rukia squealed happily. The hybrid was thrilled to see her eldest sisters. Kushina smiled at her baby sister.

"Hello, _Imoto_ ," she spoke.

"She looks like she could be your twin," Alex spoke staring at Kushina.

"Twins and triplets runs in the family," the brunette comments.

"Nagato, Yahiko and I are triplets, so are Rose, Lily and Maggie," Kushina explains.

"My name is Temari, Jun and I are twins," the brunette spoke. Alex gasped.

"You look exactly like him! If I wasn't certain, I'd think you were him."

"Where have you been?" Stiles asked.

"Watching over Jun and trying to talk him out of his revenge plans, but to no avail," Temari sighed sadly.

"He's like a stranger. I don't know him anymore. The boy I remembered was a strong believer in justice, and he never would have committed any crimes." Kushina spoke.

"Really? He wasn't always angry or bitter?" Alex asked.

"Nope, he was different when Papa and everyone else were alive," Rukia informed the group.

"Is it just me or is Jun emulating Peter?" Scott asked everyone.

"Oh God, you need to stop him! Get to him before it's too late!" Stiles gasped.

"Papa and Mama are with him right now. Papa already gave orders that no one are allowed to leave Jun alone at all. And to stop him if he shows signs of passing the point of no return," Kushina reassured the group, as Temari faded out. Kushina then swapped topics directing her next sentence to Rukia.

"By the way, since Jun has yet to break pattern, and always behaves himself at Christmas, Papa and Mama will be visiting you Christmas day. However, we will be supervising Jun that day, just in case."

"You're always welcome to come," Stiles smiled.

"Thank you, and I have to go now. See you tomorrow," then Kushina faded out.

"See yah!" Scott smiled. He and Stiles went back to the party. They talked and had fun. They were ready for the wedding.


	10. You'll Never See Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack prepares for Scott and Isaac's wedding.

**_Hale Manor_**  
The pack was getting ready for Isaac and Scott's wedding. Piper was in the kitchen helping the council chefs get the food ready for the reception. Isaac and Scott had arrived earlier with the triplets and were getting dressed for the ceremony.  Several of the Marauders were helping decorate the backyard for the wedding and the reception with Sean, Danny, Jackson, Boyd, Erica and Peter's help.

Stiles and Derek were getting the babies ready. Melissa was checking on the reception hall with Lydia. The wedding was almost ready, and they were excited. Everyone was hard at work. Some of the pack spent the early morning hours cutting grass and raking up stray leaves. Jackson had pulled out some old, green linen from his closet and laid it along the grass. Danny had gone through their garden, picking out some pretty flowers. There was blue, pink, and purple. He had them in crystal vases that Melissa had polished.

Lydia was hard at work, setting up the tables. She and Piper had decided on some fancy dishes that John had. He and Melissa spent half an hour picking them out and cleaning them gently. Lydia was folding the napkins when Ryan came in, holding a vase of roses that Stiles snuck out of Peter’s backyard. The werewolf would have been mad if he hadn’t seen the bright smile that graced Isaac’s face when Ryan gave him one. The little boy was the perfect gentleman.

They were setting up the alter and the arch above it. It was a brown alter with a white arch. They twined vines in it and twisted some flowers into it. The wedding was officially ready. Now, they must wait for the grooms.

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor backyard_**  
Kushina, Nagato, and Yahiko appeared in the backyard at Hale Manor with Temari, and 11 other figures. The pack recognized Camden, Isaac's older brother.  Seeing Matt, the former Kanima Master, was quite the shock. There were 3 other teens and 6 younger kids that ranged from the ages of 6-9 years old. Kushina saw the adults and went over to them to introduce the group.

"Hey," Derek smiled. "You made it." The ghosts turned to the Alpha and smiled. They floated over, ghosting kisses over some of the pack’s faces.

"Yeah.  You know Yahiko, Nagato, and Temari. I think you already met those two," Kushina motioned towards Camden and Matt, before she continued speaking.

"The twins are Brandon and Kankuro, they love pranks and mischief, but Mama and Papa made them promise to behave.  The redhead boy is Gaara." The youngest boy waved at the group while the twins glared at Kushina.

"Ruin our fun," the first boy, Brandon, complained. 

"Ignore them. They are just disappointed they're not allowed to set any traps. Anyways, those are the triplets," Kushina pulled over the trio of 7 years old girls.

"My name's Rose," the black-haired girl with brown eyes replied cheerfully. The mini version of Temari waved.

"My name is Lily," she said. The redhead girl with brown eyes was bouncing around.

"The name's Maggie, Papa and Mama calls me Magnolia when they are angry," she said.

"Nice to meet you all," Stiles smiles.

“You remember Jenna. Those are Nicole and Minato,” Kushina finished.

“We can even change our ages,” Nicole explained.

“Interesting,” Stiles said. He checked his watch. His eyes went wide. “You better go get dressed. The wedding starts in a few minutes!” The ghosts nodded and disappeared, leaving the others alone.

Carl, Colton, and Evan were sitting at a table, plotting out something. Brandon and Kankuro Mackenzie floated over to them, looking over their shoulder. The boys jumped, and the ghosts snickered.

“I heard that you like pranks,” Brandon started.

“What of it?” Carl asked.

Kankuro spoke up, “We also love pranks. Would you consider an alliance of sorts?”

“Depends on what you have in mind,” Colton responds. The group was intrigued by the prospects of having partners in crime. If they had other people to work with, they have more people to blame if it all backfired on them.

“I have an idea,” Brandon said. He leaned down and whispered to the boys. The guys listened carefully as the ghosts told them their plan. They smiled and smirked. They loved this plan already. Whole the boys were meeting and plotting, Lydia walked over to Allison.

“I have something to ask you,” she spoke, looking serious and determined.

Allison turned to her. “What is it?”

Lydia sighed and took a deep breath. “We have known each other for nearly 6 years. You’ve been my best friend and a wonderful mate. You gave me a precious son in Ryan and a perfect home life. You’ve made these years amazing for me.” Lydia reached into the pocket of her dress and produced a jewelry box. The ring was made from gold. Three diamonds sat in it, one bigger than the other two. The biggest diamond sat on top of the other two. It shimmered in the sunlight. Allison’s eyes glittered with tears.

“Will you make me happier and marry me?” Lydia asked with a smile.

Allison flung her arms around Lydia. “Yes, I will marry you!” she shouted. Lydia took Allison’s face into her hands and kissed her passionately. She took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. They laced their fingers together, smiling at each other brightly.’

* * *

  ** _McCall-Lahey Household_ **

Isaac and Scott were in their bedroom. Their wedding was beautiful. They had a similar theme to Chris and Peter’s wedding. They had a forest theme. There was vines wrapped around chairs and the alter in front of them. One of the heads of the Hunter-Were Council married theme. Derek and Boyd walked Isaac down the alter to Scott. He was beaming, and a tear came to his eye.

The reception was held outside under an awning. Everyone gave their speeches and wished them well. Isaac danced with Derek for their “father-son” dance, and Scott danced with his mom. They had their first dance together as a married couple before their babies wanted to have fun with their daddies. Everyone followed them and had fun on the dance floor.  The wedding was perfect and they couldn’t be happier.

Melissa decided that they would like alone time. She took the triplets and kept them for the next few nights. Some of the teenagers wanted to stay over and help her. That left the couple to their own devices as they enjoyed their first night as husband and husband. They cuddle in their beds, enjoying the quiet.

“We’re finally married,” Isaac marveled. Scott snuggled into his chest.

“I have something to tell you,” Scott admitted. Isaac sat them up and smiled to his husband.

“Honey,” Isaac started, “I honestly don’t think anything can top our wedding, but go ahead, babe.” Scott smiled shyly and laced their fingers together. He leaned against Isaac’s chest and kissed his chin. He nuzzled closer and threw his arms around him.

Scott started, “Remember when I went to Dr. Deaton because I was feeling ill?” Isaac nodded. “Well, I just found out that we will be parents again in about 7 months.” Isaac’s eyes went wide. He looked at his husband’s stomach and touched it lightly. There was another life in there. He ran his fingers against the tiny swell and smiled brightly. 


	11. As We're Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copious amounts of fluff.

Selene, Akemi, Luna, and Ian were in the coffee shop for the Christmas Tea party. There were several dozens of school-age children. Several of the pack’s teenagers were chaperoning along with Danny, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica. The deputies were there, keeping an eye on all of the kids.

“What do you want in your tea, Ian?” Akemi asked. The boy was scanning the menu and settled on one of his favorites.

Ian asked, “Does they have peppermint?” The waiter nodded and wrote down the order. Luna scanned her menu and handed it to their waiter.

“I want raspberry tea with fruit, sir,” Luna said. Akemi ordered a peppermint tea, and Selene ordered a plain tea with cream and sugar. An Earl Grey was ordered by Will. Madoka wanted lemon green tea, and Piper craved the strawberry green tea.

“Coming right up,” the waiter said as he jotted down the last tea order. He headed to the back and posted the orders on the board. The kids played Tic-Tac-Toe and I-Spy while they waited for their beverages. When the waiter came back with the drinks, they giggled at how large the peppermint teas were. Ian needed Danny’s help to hold up the glass. They were near steaming hot, but it was just perfect.

They traded stories from when they were smaller and listened to some of the adults’ stories as well. Surprisingly, nothing bad happened. Everyone had a good time, and the day was pleasant.

* * *

 

The pack was in the same spot they had visited the year before. The cubs were with them, holding onto their parents’ hands. Some of the teenagers were there to help the adults handle the children.

“Where are the others?” Isaac asked.

Blake answered, “Kyle and Alex are on a date. Piper, Madoka, Will, and Jace volunteered to help with the tea party. Oh, and Evan vanished.”

“Wait, Evan did what now?” Stiles asked.

Rukia responded, “He gave me a letter. He went off on his own, but he didn’t say.”

“He’s been moody ever since that argument he and Will had,” Lyon explained. Blake’s phone vibrated and he snuck away from the pack to answer it. They heard him whisper in a hushed tone with the person on the other end of the line. He said goodbye to the caller and walked back to where the pack was.

“That was Evan. He wants me to meet him at Panera for lunch,” he said.

“Go ahead,” Derek said. “It would be better if he was supervised.” Blake nodded and left the group behind. He walked the few blocks and came upon the restaurant. He saw that Evan was seated at the table and entered. He took a seat in front of the boy and waited for him to say something.

* * *

 

John and Lyon were at the Hale Manor for lunch. They were seated at the kitchen table with the babies. The kids were in their high chairs with their sippy cups in front of them. Rukia was in the kitchen helping Derek with lunch.

They were making a garden salad with penne pasta. The pasta had a white sauce, chicken, bell peppers, and tomatoes. Stiles had decided to whip up some dessert. He made chocolate éclairs with chocolate almond cookies, John’s favorites.

The twins were allowed to have small portions of pasta and vegetables on their plate. Scarlet had started teething. Her parents allowed her to have soft foods, so she wouldn’t hurt her developing teeh. The little girl was marveling at the food that was being set on the table. She was also upset because she couldn’t eat any of it. She huffed around her sippy cup. Rukia stepped in front of the girl and held up two jars.

“Which one, baby girl? Apple cinnamon oatmeal or butternut squash and corn?” she asked. Scarlet flailed and grabbed onto the jar with the squash. Rukia nodded and went about preparing it. Stiles couldn’t because he was in his third trimester. The teens were helping by taking turns caring for the kids.

The kids were given their juice. Their lunch was served to them. The adults had water or some soda with their lunch. As they sat down and got ready to eat, they made small talk with each other.

“I thought Blake was going home for Christmas,” John said. “Why did they change his mind?”

“We don’t know,” Rukia answers. “He never says much to us anymore.”

“It’s because his powers are unstable,” Lyon explained. “Dylan told him that it’s too dangerous to be away from his Alpha. He’s close to losing control and shifting in public.”

“So, training isn’t helping?” Derek asked.

“Partly, but Blake has other issues to resolve,” Lyon explains.

Rukia asks, “Doesn’t he have a mate of his own?”

Lyon responds, “He’s currently in denial about it. He has issues with the person in question.” Derek nodded and clean up the babies’ faces.

“Well,” Stiles says, rubbing his stomach, “we’re going to do what the pack did for me and Derek.”

“Lock them in the closet?” Rukia asked, having heard the story from Jackson.

The pack nodded and that was that. They finished their meal and cleaned up. The babies were changed and bathed. They fell asleep quickly. The others stayed downstairs, talking and relaxing.

* * *

 

Danny, Jackson, and Ian were getting ready to eat lunch. Jackson had made the grilled cheese sandwiches. Danny made his mom’s beef and vegetable stew. They had made some lemonade with Ian’s help and placed milk on the table for the little boy. Ian was handing out the sandwiches. Danny was walking around him, spooning the stew into the bowls. Jackson was pouring glasses of drinks and taking cookies out of the oven. He set the table and placed the silverware.

When the food was ready, everybody sat down.

“Did you have fun with everyone?” Danny asked Ian.

“Yeah!” the boy exclaimed. “How come the girls got to go and watch a movie and eat pizza with Boyd and Erica?” Ian asked.

Jackson answered, “They wanted to hang with them. They share a lot of interests.”

“Like Disney princess movies and reading? I thought Rukia-nee was the only one who likes to do those stuff,” Ian replied.

Jackson commented, “We all love Disney movies, but not like they do.” A silence fell over the dinner table. Spoons clanked against the bowls and ice moved around in glasses. Few sounds filled the room.

“Will Santa know where to find me?” Ian said, breaking the silence. “Mommy and Daddy went to heaven, and I live here now.” Danny and Jackson looked at each other. They bit their lips and silently communicated. They knew this question was coming but weren’t prepared to answer it.

“He will,” Danny finally said. Ian smiled brightly and launched himself at Danny and Jackson. They hugged him close, loving him as if he was their own baby.

* * *

 

Lydia and Allison had decided to throw a Christmas party. The pack was there along with some of Lydia and Allison’s co-workers. The kids were upstairs, watching the _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ TV special. The teenagers were at the refreshment table looking at the different selection of foods. There was salad, fruit, and vegetable platters. Potato casserole, roast beef, and other foods lined the table. The dessert table was filled with a Christmas cookie platter, red velvet cheesecake bars, and other treats. There was soda, champagne, eggnog, apple cider, and hot chocolate. There was juice for the kids.

The party guests helped themselves to the food. They complimented the cooking and smiled. They chatted about work and holiday plans. It was a fun time.


	12. Cause I'll Be Crying in Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has their free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 12!

**_Dec 22, Alan's office, Beacon Hills,_ **

**_  
_**Derek and Stiles were in Alan's office with the cubs. Isaac was helping Alan. The twins and Scarlet had grown quite a bit since their last checkup. James and Laura were getting taller and bigger. Scarlet was nearly walking, but she still crawled. The twins and Scarlet had hazel eyes just like Derek. Scarlet now had a head full of brown curls, while Laura had black hair, both girls's hair were tied back into little ponytails, while James's nlack hair was cut like Derek but spiker. The twins were currently running around the office, with Scarlet crawling around after them.

"Vhen sissy coming out?" James asked.

"Ises sissy going to be small like Scarlet vas?" Laura askes.

"We're not sure, kids, we won't know until she comes." Derek said. The twins continued to ply their parents with questions.

"Can ve see sissy?" James asked. Laura had a completely different question.

"Vhy ises Blake alvays gets mad? Vhen he and Carl gots in a fight. They keep saying strange words. Maddie-nee said they are bad." Laura said. James nods his head.

"Rukia-nee said if Mommy could hear them, they ares going to get spanked. Jace said he ises going to ask Piper to wash their mouth with soap."

"That's something for adults, baby girl. It's no concern for you." Derek responded, while Stiles silently fumed in the background. 

"Ises you going to take sissy's pictuwe?" James asked Alan.

"Can ve sees?" Laura asks.

"Sure," Deaton said printing the sonogram. He handed it to Laura and the girl's eyes widened.

"Looks icky," James breathes from over his sister's shoulder. Derek and Stiles chuckled at their kids, and the Alpha helps his mate off the table, stealing a kiss in the process. James and Laura flung theirselves at Derek's legs and gripped tightly. Their dad tried to walk with them on his legs as Stiles laughed. Scarlet was giggling and clapping her hands. His family was something.

 

_Beacon Hills community center,_

_  
_The pack were in the play area of the community center with the cubs. The cubs including Selene, Luna, Akemi and Ian were making ginger bread houses. The aftermentioned houses had come into kits. They needed to put the houses together then decorate them. The twins had insisted on having both Derek and Rukia help them with their masterpiece. Stiles and Chris had found comfortable chairs to sit down in. Scarlet sat into Chris's lap. She watched as everyone made houses. She wanted to join, but she had to stay with her older brother. The triplets were decorating their houses with candy such as M & Ms, Licorice ropes, peppermint, jelly beans and candy canes. In the meantime, Derek and Rukia had just finished putting the pices together and poured frosting on the house, so the candy would stick.

"That looks stable," Rukia giggled.

"Yeah, it's better than the mess Evan is trying to put together." Derek agreed. The pair looked at the boy, who had a jumbled disaster sitting in front of him. He had icing in his hair and on his apron. He looked frustrated but they could tell that he wanted to laugh.

"Okay, what kind of candy does you two want to put on your houses? We have Skittles, candy canes, Licorice ropes, edible clay such as gum paste and fondant, chocolate bars, Marshmallows, jelly fruit slcies, gum drops, and so much more," Rukia started, as she pointed at the candy and lsited off the names.

"Chocolate, candy canes, gum paste, and Skittles please," Evan grumbled.

"Okay, I was talking with Jamey and Laura," Rukia replied as she handed the candy to Evan.

"What did they say, Rukia?" Evan asked.

"Can ve gets them pwease Rukia-nee?" Laura asked, pointing at the Licorice ropes, M & Ms, candy canes, and the gum paste. James was making grabby hands at the chocolate.

"Daddy, vant that, pwease." he said.

"Only a few," Derek chuckled softly. Rukia picked up a few Hershey and Crunch bars and handed them to Derek for the Alpha to break into small pieces. While Laura was putting candy canes on the lawn in front of the house. The twins now had a small pile made up of the candy they had chosen for decorating.

"You take this over, I'm going to help Evan before he's bathed into icing." Derek said. Rukia laughed and helped the kids. Derek hustled over to the teenager, cackling at him. The boy huffed and let Derek help him. This was ridiculous. 

 

_Gallagher-Martin household,_

_  
_Lydia and Allison were sitting on the sofa watching Ryan, as he sat on the floor playing with his toys. When Yahiko and Nagato's ghosts appeared.

"He looks like your baby pictures," Nagato commented as he saw Ryan.

"We take after Uncle Kieran," was all Yahiko had to say.

"He's adorable! I can't believe he's gotten so big!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yup, Yahiko and Sean should provide examples if you want to know what Ryan will look like when he grows older," Nagato revealed.

"What will Ryan like for his birthday?" Yahiko asks.

"Anything that's from a comic book," Lydia answered.

"What kind of comics does Ryan like? Manga or regular comics such as X-Men or Batman?" Nagato continued to ply his cousins with questions.

"Marvel," both Lydia and Allison answers.

"So Spider-Man, the Fanstastic Four, and the X-men?" Nagato asked.

"Spider-Man," Allison replied.

 

_a restaurant in downtown Beacon Hills,_

Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Danny and Jackson were eating in a fancy restaurant in downtown Beacon Hills. They had just finished watching the Sound of Music musical earlier.

"All of sudden, I want to go and frolic through green fields, singing show tunes," Scott joked.

"I cannot get 'Do-Re-Mi out of my head," Jackson complained.

"You loved it," Boyd cackled.

"True," Jackson admitted reluctantly.

"I have my own copy of the 40th 'Sound of Music'  anniversary edition dvd. Perhaps we should watch it with the kids?" Allison suggested.

"The girls will love it," Erica replied.

"We'll keep the boys that night. We'll save you the pain," Danny volunteered. The girls smiled and they finished the little bit of food before they left for home.

 

_Gallagher-Hale household,_

_  
_Peter and Chris were in the master bedroom cuddling. The adults were enjoying some private time, since Tommy was fast asleep. All of sudden Chris gasped, and held his stomach as he felt the baby move around.

"The baby is restless," Chris admitted, as he rubbed his swollen stomach.

"How active?" Peter asked, laying a hand on Chris's belly. 

"Very, she wants a name," Chris answered.

"Which name sounds better? Maria Layla or Layla Maria?" Peter asked.

"Maria Layla, I like it." Chris replied. Peter smiled, then the mates laid down and went to sleep. 


	13. The Time Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 13, Tori was unable to post this one. This is the final Christmas chapter.

_**Dec 25, 2015, den at Hale Manor,** _

_**  
**_The pack were gathered in the den opening their Christmas gifts. The cubs were happily playing with their gifts.

Scarlet received teething rings, new clothes, storybooks and new toys including a BABW teddy bear from Rukia and a plushy doll from her parents and older siblings.  The little girl hugged her new teddy and doll. The twins and Tommy recieved their own Hale wolf plushies, along with new plush dolls of Disney characters, new clothes and storybooks. James received a toy box for his car collection. Laura got a Disney Princess tea set, much to Peter's terror. Tommy got a Thomas & Friends play set for his trains and the Candy Land board game. The triplets and Ryan received new storybooks, toys, clothes and BABW teddy bears from Rukia.  Selene, Akemi, Luna and Ian received new clothes, toys and books. Selene was listing the book titles to the adults,

"The Secret Garden, Little Princess, Pollyanna, Anne of Green Gables, Little Women, Peril at King's Creek: A Felicity Mystery, Curse of Ravenscourt: A Samantha Mystery, A Traitor in the Shipyard: A Caroline Mystery, The Haunted Opera: A Marie-Grace Mystery and Lost in the City: A Julie Mystery." she spoke. Akemi stepped up next waving her books around.

"The Secret of the Old Clock, the Hidden Staircase, the Bungalow Mystery, A Spy on the Home Font: A Molly Mystery, Danger at the Zoo: A Kit Mystery, The Crystal Ball: A Rebecca Mystery, Shadows on Society Hill: An Addy Mystery and Secrets in the Hills: A Josefina Mystery." the third grader said. Luna showed the group: the Deltora Quest, Shadowlands, and Dragons of Deltora book series, along with the mysteries she received.

"The Cameo Necklace: A Cecile Mystery, The Silent Stranger: A Kaya Mystery, The Runaway Friend: A Kirsten Mystery, The Cry of the loon: A Samantha Mystery, and Missing Grace: A Kit Mystery," she replied. Ian received books such as the Hardy Boys: Secret Files, Chalk Box Kid and Ballpark Mysteries. The teens were going through their gifts and getting caught on camera with their presents. They had gotten new clothes.

Rukia and Lyon were showing each other the titles of their new dvds, books, and manga. Rukia had received Case Closed manga volume #56 and the latest books by her favorite mystery authors. She now had the dvd boxed sets of Agatha Christle's Marple: Series1-3: Geraldine McEwan collection, Agatha Christie's Poirot: Series 1-3, and Ghostwriter tv series. She received a BABW penguin, new tiger plushies with red, gold and purple eyes, representing Lyon, Madoka, Blake and Colton's new status, and wolf cubs and a tiger kit, that represented Ian and the cubs, and finally a gift card to Barnes & Noble. Lyon had received the paperback version of the final book in Heroes of Olympus series, the latest books by his favorite fantasy/sci-fi authors, some Sudoku books, a boxed dvd set of the new season of Doctor Who, the Hobbit trilogy and Percy Jackson: Titan's Curse, a new anime drawing pad with colored pencils, and finally a gift card to Barnes & Noble.

Alex received the latest book by Nicholas Sparks, with the remaining film adapations on dvds, music cds, gift cards to the music store and Starbucks, medical textbooks and Chesapeake Diaries book series. Madoka got the latest books by her favorite mystery authors with new sneakers, and a Tardis bookcase. Piper was given scented candles, the latest books by her favorite romance authors, new jewelry, nail polish, and a new cookbook with pastry recipes.

Blake got copies of the Avengers comics, CDs from independent artists, movies and a video camera. Jace got new soccer gear and cleats. He got the new WiiU and some games that came with it. The pack brought him some new Sherlock Holmes book series on his Nook. Evan got some roses from Will, but refuted them because he was still upest. The pack got him text books on law and political science, and some Lacrosse gear and cleats. Kyle got a new bookcase and some detective gear, and the latest books by his favorite authors. Will got his own magic supply box, various books on herbal plants, his own herb plants into their pots, introduction text books on veterinary medicine, and a day planner for college. The pack gave him some spell books from the Hale archive.

Alan got his own spell books from the Hale archive, he also got a stronger lock for his cabinets and some more money to expand his veterinary practice. Melissa got a beauty set, another vanity and new furnitance for her room, and a vacation package for herself from the pack. The kids were wearing her out. John also got a vacation package, a cookbook for healthy and delicious living, some more ammo and a gun repair kit. The pack brought him a new weapons cabinet. Peter and Chris were given picture frames, things for their work stations, house, new baby clothes, books by their favorite authors, and gift cards to their favorite stores.

The mated pairs received couple gifts, new books, gift cards to their favorite store/restaurants and movie dvds. Isaac and Scott received day planners, picture frames and tools for their future jobs. Boyd and Erica got new dog food and toys. Erica got new journals, pens for her writing career. Boyd got a picture frame for his future job. Danny got a new video camera, while Jackson got a new dvd boxed set of the new season of Doctor Who. Derek and Stiles got new baby clothes, tools for their jobs, new picture albums for the future, and picture frames. The pack gave them a picture of the complete Hale pack members. Lydia and Allison got new picture frames, jewelry and tools for their jobs. Everyone laughed and talked after the gifts were given. They sung karaoke had fun. The pack were happy.

* * *

 

  _backyard at Hale Manor,_

 _  
_The teens were sitting in the backyard talking about recent events.

"What is your issues with your mate? Do you even know who it is?" Rukia asked Blake.

"I know, I just don't want to tell you." Blake responded. The teens decided to leave the subject alone for now, and got up to head in the house. All of sudden, Piper stopped and let out a gasp of shock.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her curiously, when Madoka and Blake all of sudden started trying to stifle their laughter. Jace cleared his throat.

"Look up," he suggested to Evan and Will. They looked up only to see mistletoe?

"Oh great," Evan hissed, distaste evident in his voice.

"Don't act like that, it's not like I planned for this to happen," Will responded.

"Kiss or else, you will find yourselves in a certain closet," Rukia threatens. Lyon backed her up.

"We were planning on doing that to Blake and his mate. What's one more couple, anyway?" he replied.

"Yeah-what hey?!" Blake yells. Everyone rolled their eyes at the teen. This wasn't about him. Evan glared at the unrepentant Rukia.

"Let's get this over with," Will said. He framed Evan's face with his hands and brought him close. Their lips connected and Evan melted immediately. He wrapped his arms around Will's waist and deepened the kiss.

"Merry Christmas baby," Will whispered and Evan smiled back.

"Ditto," the other teen says, kissing his mate.

* * *

 

  _Beacon Hills movie theater,_

 _  
_John had taken the younger kids to see Rumpelstilskin. Piper, Lyon/Rukia, Lydia/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Isaac/Scott, Danny/Jackson, Melissa, Selene, Luna, Akemi and Ian tagged along. The girls wanted to watch the new Disney princess movie, Ian didn't want to stay home alone. The babies sat in the adult's laps. The teens were sharing their popcorn, while keeping their candy well out of the babies' reach.

"Everyone settled?" Melissa asked. The twins immediately shook their heads.

"We gotta go potty," James admitted. Rukia groaned as she stood up with Erica to take the twins to the bathroom. They might miss the first three minutes of the movie.

* * *

 

  _master suite at Hale Manor,_

 _  
_Derek and Stiles were enjoying some private time alone. Alan was downstairs in the library reading. Peter and Chris were resting in one of the guest rooms. Will and Evan had snuck off to do some catching up. Jace and Madoka were on skype talking with their mates. Kyle, Alex, and Blake were playing Clue. The mated pair were kissing and cuddling. As their kiss deepened, Derek's hands roamed Stiles' body. All of sudden Stiles let out a gasp as the baby moved.

"Derek, the baby is being restless again," Stiles whimpered. Derek's hands immediately went to Stiles' swollen abdomen, and started rubbing the baby bump.

"She's very active," he commented as he felt their unborn daughter moving. 

"We have a first name. We need a middle one. How about Marissa?" Stiles says.

"Malia Marissa Hale, I like it," Derek replied smiling. As soon as she was given the name, 'Malia' settled down. Stiles chuckled and patted his abdomen.

"Apparently she does too," he chuckled.

"Now can we enjoy ourselves, before the cubs returns from the movies?" Derek asked as he went back to creating hickies on his mate's neck. 

"Alright, slow down, werewolf, we have a while," Stiles giggled. He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him deeply. This would be something.

* * *

 

  _sound-proof room at Hale Manor,_

 _  
_The babies were sleeping, the other pack members had went home. Alex and the other remaining teens were in the den watching Selene and Luna. Derek and Stiles were in a sound-poof room waiting with Rukia for their visitors to appear. Just then two adult ghosts appeared. The adult male had black hair and azure eyes, while the woman had blond hair with brown eyes.

"Mama, Papa?" Rukia whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you two Amelia and Julian?" Stiles asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes," Amelia said.

"Thank you for taking care of our baby girl, Uncle Kieran. The same applies to you too, Aunt Maria," Julian spoke looking at the adults.

"How long have you been in the afterlife?" Derek asked.

"14 years and over 4 months," Julian replied.

"8 years for me," Amelia said.

"By the way, there are some things we need to tell you," Julian began.

"You're not the only one Gerard Argent went after. He killed your friends' families to get to them," Amelia continued.

"What do you mean? Only a few of my friends died. But they died of natural causes," Derek responded.

"I meant Rukia's friends," Amelia explained.

"Blake said the hunters tortured his parents and older sister before killing them. He still has nightmares about it," Rukia spoke into horror.

"How long have you been friends with him?" Julian asked.

"We met after Dylan took us to the Council headquarters. He found Alex and I on the streets. Most of my friends are orphans. Their parents were killed by rogue hunters." Rukia recalled.

"Dylan deserves a reward for taking care and protecting you and your friends." Julian admitted. The group spoke for a while longer before they said their goodbyes. Then the ghosts faded out, Rukia left to go to bed, while the pack parents went to announce it was bedtime for everyone.


	14. I Put it All Behind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack receives two new members and the Council comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori posted this chapter.

**_February 3 rd, 2016_ **

The last five weeks since Christmas had been eventful. The pack had yet to recover from the kidnapping ordeal.  The two to three hours of fright was terrifying. Stiles didn’t know whether his babies were okay and knew that they were in serious danger. He was reluctant to let his kids out of his sight once he got them back. He knew that Drake and his partner were away in jail. Drake had no chance of parole, and his accomplice was awaiting trial. Despite that fact, he was still on edge.

The others were watching over Will, Rukia, and Luna like hawks. Will was recovering slowly and Rukia and Luna sometimes had nightmares. They weren’t as bad as before, but they were there. The pack wouldn’t hesitate to get up in the middle of the night and watch over them.

 At the moment, the pack was waiting at Deaton’s office while Alan, Rachel, Melissa, Peter, and Chris were inside the room.

“How’s Stiles holding up?” Scott asked Derek as they waited. He heard a loud scoff and a glare was thrown his way.

“Stiles can hear you,” the Alpha’s mate retorted.

“Well, sorry,” Scott hissed back. “You never talk to me anymore.”

Stiles replied, “Well, my babies were kidnapped by a lunatic and held at gunpoint, and Will was shot.”

“You could at least talk to me about this,” Scott responded. “You’re like my brother. We share everything, remember?”

“Okay, Julian and Amelia said that the hunters weren’t just going after Rukia. They wanted her friends too,” Stiles admitted to his best friend/brother.

Derek comments, “Blake is the only one that we know about.”

“According to Alex, Blake hid his intelligence. If you add that to his powers, that are really unstable, we have a disaster waiting to happen,” Stiles revealed.

“Do you think he will find some control?” Carl asked, worried.

“He needs his mate,” Lyon spoke. “He’s having trouble with them, though. He won’t admit to it.”

Rukia complained, “We should lock them in the closet. Blake is acting like the Cowardly Lion.” Carl wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by Melissa walking in. Everyone stood up, eager for the news.

“She’s here,” Melissa whispers with a smile. The pack members followed her to the room. They saw Peter, standing protectively over his husband and new baby. Chris held a tiny bundle wrapped in a purple blanket. Malachi helped Tommy up on the bed. The boy crawled carefully to his dad and looked at the baby. He wrinkled his nose slightly

“Vhy is sissy wed and winkly?” he asked, peeking at his baby sister. The pack giggled lightly, not wanting to wake the child.

“Does she have a name?” Rukia asked.

“Maria,” Chris smiled tiredly. “Maria Layla is her name.” The pack smiled brightly as the pack received another member. The baby was fast asleep, completely oblivious to her family standing around her. She looked absolutely perfect.

* * *

 

**_March 1 st_ **

The pack was called by Danny and Jackson. They didn’t know why, but they gathered into their house anyway. They sat in the den, awaiting the couple. When they saw them enter, they paid close attention.

“We have two announcements,” Danny started. He grabbed Jackson’s hand, squeezing it. The wolf took that as permission to continue.

“We just eloped!” Jackson announced excitedly. The pack’s eyes went wide. What the hell just happened? Did he really say that they had a shotgun wedding?

“We’re also going to go through the process of adopting Ian,” Danny smiled.

“You what?!” the pack yelled at the couple. Danny and Jackson gulped. They really had no idea how the others would react. They obviously used the power of silence in their favor. A silence fell over the room. Everyone fidgeted. No one knew how to respond to the news. It all hit them so suddenly, and it was so much to take in. A shotgun wedding and an adoption procedure all in three minutes. Wow.

Not standing for the silence any longer, Lydia stumped over to the couple. She looked at Danny with a glare before whipping around and slapping Jackson sharply on his head.

“Ouch!” Jackson yelped as he held his head. “What’s wrong with adopting Ian?” Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Not that, you idiot!” the redhead hissed. “I’m extremely happy about that, but I wanted to plan your wedding!”

“We could at least have a party,” Alex suggested.

Rukia nodded and turned to Lydia, “Can you plan my wedding?”

“She wants all of our family there when we get married,” Lyon explained.

“Okay, this is all too fast,” Scott spoke up. “First, Danny and Jackson get hitched, and I’m not the best man. Second, Lydia is pissed. And third, you two haven’t even graduated high school!”

Lyon groaned, “We didn’t mean it like that. We do want to get married, but not until we graduate college or get settled in.”

“You haven’t finished college either yet, so allow us some leeway,” Rukia replied.

“Yeah, but-“ Scott was beginning to protest when he heard a shriek. He ran over to Stiles, who had doubled over in his seat. Derek was at Stiles’s side instantly.

“Vhy did Gwandma goes potty?” Tommy asked.

“Why is there water on the floor?” Ian complained.

“My water broke,” Stiles managed to say before a contraction racked him.

Isaac yelled, “I’ll get the car!” He ran out as Jackson grabbed an emergency bag. The pack hustled out, being careful not to hurt Stiles. Another baby was on the way.

 

Derek and Stiles were in Alan’s office. Melissa and Rachel were of assistance to them. Melissa was there for Stiles, offering moral support.

“I’m going to count to 10, and then you need to start pushing,” Alan instructed. Stiles nodded frantically as another contraction came. Stiles gripped Melissa and Derek’s hands tightly. Rachel was at Alan’s side when he kneeled down to see the baby.

“Now,” Alan commanded. Stiles bore down, pushing hard for 10 seconds. He let up when Alan gave him a signal to stop. Stiles gritted his teeth, as pain shot through him.

“Remind me to hurt the person that cast this spell,” he managed to say. His grip tightened on Derek’s. Derek held his mate close as he screamed out. He whimpered like a kicked puppy. He hated to see the pain in his eyes.

In the waiting room, the were-creatures were in pain, too. Their hypersensitive hearing was working against them as Stiles screamed. They were near doubled over in pain.

“Vhy Mommy screaming?” Laura whimpered.

“Mommy has owies!” James shouted out of fear.

“Vhere does babies come from?” Tommy asked.

Peter quickly answered as he winced in pain. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, buddy.” At that moment Melissa came into the waiting room. She was bandaging her hand and wincing.

“It’s a girl, she announced. Rukia got up, carrying Scarlet in her arms. James and Laura were wrapped around her legs. The pack straggled behind, ready to see the baby. They saw her small body, wrapped in a pink blanket. Derek was sitting by his side, looking like a proud Papa.

“Sissy is small,” Laura marveled as she was placed in Derek’s lap.

“She looks like Scarlet when she was born,” Derek smiled.

“What is sissy’s name?” James asked curiously.

Stiles smiled weakly, “Malia Marissa, baby boy. She’s just so perfect.”

* * *

 

**_March 4 th   _ **

The Were-Hunter teams were talking with the pack about recent events. Some of the teens were upstairs with Melissa, babysitting the cubs. The topic was not for children. The others were allowed to sit in on the meeting having proved theirselves in battle. Lyon was allowed mostly because he was now an Alpha.

“What do we do about the were-cat pack? There are young children in the pack,” Stiles asked.

“I suggest we take them and raise them. We need new agents, and they’re innocent,” an elder suggested.

“That may work,” Jace comments.

“Danny and Jackson took Ian in, and he is turning out to be a sweet kid,” Alex agreed with her pack mate.

Allison spoke, “We may need backup because the attacks are becoming frequent.  They’re happening in other towns, so by now the pack has plenty of reinforcements.”

“The ‘animal attacks’ have been occurring for 7 months and made the papers. The rogue hunters usually show up when they get a whiff of what’s going on,” Sean commented.

Alex spoke, “The supernatural beings hate the rogue. It won’t be pretty if they just come to town. It will be a bloodbath.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing that,” Blake comments.

Reyna added, “They left nothing of our families after they were done with them.”

“They would try to make it look like accidents. Too late for them because I saw them lurking in my garage the day my dad’s brakes failed,” Madoka added. Stiles heard this and leaned over to Derek.

“I think I found out who Gerard Argent was targeting,” he whispers.

“Who?” Derek asks in response. Scott’s ears twitched, picking up on what Derek and Stiles were saying to each other. He used that to ask his next question.

“Did you ever find out why your families were targeted?” he asked.

“They were after me, but I didn’t find a reason,” Blake said.

Madoka started to speak. “A suspicious person came looking for me, claiming to be friends with my parents. Not trusting him, I grabbed Akemi and ran. We were living in a shelter when Rachel found us.”

“Our parents always warned us never to trust everyone. Some humans and beings were dangerous and wanted to use us,” Reyna informed everyone.

“Long after my parents’ deaths, Logan refused to let me go out alone. He even still has chaperones for me and insists on it,” Colton spoke.

“They were after the children!” the elder gasped. “We need to keep them under heavy observation.”

“We already are,” Stiles reassured.

“Our Alpha refuses to let the children go out alone,” Jackson explained.

Rukia spoke, “I want to stay here and go to the local college. I feel safer here.”

“Well, we’re going to keep agents posted here. Everything is coming down on us, and it will only get worse. You have young children and babies, and I’m not going to risk it,” another elder announced.

Derek spoke, “Are you going to send a backup team here. We may need backup when the time comes for us to defend.”

“Of course. This is all we need for today,” an elder said. “We’ll come back soon.” They saw themselves out, leaving the pack to wonder.

_What will it take to protect their own?_


	15. And Just Turn the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack works to fix some things.

**_April 15 th_ **

The teens helped decorate the den at Scott and Isaac’s house for a party. The walls were cover in blue paper, making the room look like everyone was under the sea. There were fish and Atlantis character decals on the walls too. Streamers, balloons, and colorful paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. Cardboard stand-ups of Milo and friends had been placed throughout the room. There was a Milo and Kida centerpiece on the birthday cake. The table was covered with charms and confetti of the characters. Everyone looked around the room with awe.

“Cool idea with the underwater theme, Reyna,” Evan commented.

“I needed some interior design practice. It’s just to help with the future,” Reyna responded. The girl wanted to use her skills centering on special events. Some of the other teens wanted to get some hands-on experience for the future, as well. They hoped it would look good on their job resumes. Especially the mural that they spent a week on in art class. They would have to come home and scrub their clothes of the paint, but it was worth it. The end product was a sight.

In the backyard, there was a life-sized Candyland playhouse set up. A banner saying ‘Happy Birthday’ was set up at the front of the house. The front yard had signs set up on it, some saying ‘The Party’s Here!’ and other words. There were other games like a piñata hanging from the ceiling, Pin the Tail on the Wolf, and a puppet show.

“Wow,” Isaac exclaimed, “the kids really outdid themselves this year!” Scott nodded and rubbed his stomach. They hadn’t told the pack about the babies yet, but that time will come. Just let the kids have their fun and then they can mention it to the pack. The triplets in question were pulling at Madoka and Izumi to get them to go in the Candyland playhouse with them.

“Alright, guys. Come on before it gets crowded,” the teenagers smiled. The kids yelped and ran off. The girls had no choice but to chase after them as they ran towards the Candyland playhouse. Other kids followed in, and cheers of joy could be heard in there. Isaac and Scott laughed as they watched their children play with friends. It was a happy occasion for all of them.

* * *

 

**_April 17 th_ **

Lyon and Rukia met up with Sean at the arcade. They wanted to spend some time together. They played the many arcade games and racked up tickets. They decided that they were hungry, so they ordered a pizza and some sodas. After they had placed their orders, Yahiko and Nicole’s ghosts appeared with them. The group decided that it was best if they settled into a booth. Once they sat down, they began to chat about the pack. They were lucky that no one could see the ghosts but them. That would be tough to explain to a terrified child.

“Having a good time?” Nicole asked. “What’s going on in the pack?” Rukia and Lyon groaned. The ghosts knew exactly what was irritating them.

“It’s Blake again,” Rukia responded.

Yahiko leaned forward. “Care to elaborate?”

“He’s having trouble with his powers, but he needs his mate to be his anchor,” Lyon admits. “The problem is that he refuses to say a word to them.” Rukia nodded and added something to the discussion.

“We’re considering locking them in the closet.” Sean stopped fiddling with his thumbs and looked at his cousin.

“No!” he exclaimed sharply. “That is not a good idea. If his powers are unstable, confining him in a closet with someone else is a big no-no.” Rukia sighed and Lyon pinched the bridge of their noses. They didn’t know that this whole new pack thing would be so challenging. No wonder Derek used to be broody.

“How will we get them together then?” Rukia complained. “Blake doesn’t pay any mind to what we say.” Sean sat back. He hadn’t thought of that. He had a few options, but some of them end in bodily harm. Those weren’t useful. He just had to go to Plan B.

Sean responded, “Have you thought about getting some adults to talk with them?” Sean countered. “We’ll have no choice but to listen then.”

“Maybe Scott and Jackson can talk to him? They’re Omegas, plus Blake saw how Ev was when he made up with Will?” Rukia said, looking to Lyon.

“We should get Dad and Mom involved. They told me about their relationship when the pack was small,” Lyon replied.

Sean exclaimed, “Exactly!”

Rukia replied, “Then, we can get Carl to talk with Blake. It’s partly his fault.” Lyon nodded and sipped on his soda. He saw Sean’s eyebrow rise over his cup. The older male shook his head and sat his drink down.

“It’s no one’s fault,” he corrected. “You guys have learned to build an emotional wall. You’ve keep yourselves distant as a protective shield. It’s a coping mechanism essentially.” The pair took that into consideration. Most of their group had been left orphans and homeless. They knew what it was like to put up a front to protect them. It would take almost a miracle to bring that wall down.

“We better get home. You guys have some homework to finish,” Sean said. They finished up their pizza and cleaned off their table. They got their prize and paid for the lunch. They set off on their way home. They didn’t even notice that the ghosts had left them.

* * *

 

**_Same day_ **

Isaac and Scott were in Alan’s office with the triplets for a checkup. Rachel was helping out. It was a near disaster. Cassy wouldn’t sit down because she was afraid, and Diana and Camden were being as curious as ever.

“No shots!” Cassy protested at the top of her lungs. “Luna says they huwts!”

“Vhen ises baby coming out?” Diana asked, poking at Scott’s stomach. She pressed her ear up to his Henley, trying to hear her. She tapped on his belly again as if it was a microphone needing adjustment.

“Vhat ises that?” Camden was trying to get the doors to the cabinets open. The cabinets hid the wolfsbane and the magic supplies.

“Don’t touch that!” Scott exclaimed. “You don’t want to know what’s in there. It can hurt you!” Alan pulled Camden from the cabinet and sat him on the examination table along with his sisters.

“It won’t hurt. It’s just a pinch and then it’s over,” he assured Cassy. Rachel assured her, too.

“Luna doesn’t like blood, so it’s unpleasant for her.

Scott told the kids, “The baby will be here soon. He just needs some more time.”

“Vhere do babies come from? Carl’s friends said they kisses makes babies and dancing?” Diana asked.

“Carl says if Evan does ‘horizontal tango vith Will, they goes makes babies,” Camden said. The adults in the room went pale. Well, this was uncomfortable. How do you tell tiny kids about sex? Well, they weren’t ready for this, so just wing it.

“Those kids are grounded when we get home,” Isaac hissed into Scott’s ear. His husband went scarlet and nodded. Deaton chuckled as he sterilized the triplet’s injection sights. He took the needles and took some blood to test. He gave the samples to Rachel, who then took them to the lab. She ran the tests and came back with the results. They were free of any disease and were healthy. Despite that fact, they still need to get vaccines.

Rachel suggested, between laughs, “Wait a few more years, then you can ask your parents.” Scott scoffed.

“Or ask Uncle Jackson,” he mumbled under his breath. Isaac nodded furiously.

“Ve asks Maddie,” Cassy whispered to her brother and sister. The pair nodded furiously. They could hear their parents groan in the background but paid no mind to it.

“I’m asking Rukia,” Camden announced to everyone. Rachel shook her head and whispered to Scott and Isaac.

“Rukia won’t say anything. She’ll just make something up.”

“I hope not,” the parents said in unison. The kids went through their shots perfectly fine and were given their lollipops. Scott was a little tired, but at least he avoid ‘the question.’ That was a battle to fight another day.

* * *

 

**_Hale Manor_ **

The pack was in the basement, doing their training session for the day. Peter, John, and Alan had to work that day, so they were nowhere to be found. Chris was in the den, working and talking with some of his contacts. He was trying to find out more about the rogues and find out if he could keep tabs on them as they moved about. Some of the smaller children were upstairs, playing with some of the other teens. The teens weren’t all fighters. They could be healers, practice magic, and a support system.

Blake was training, utilizing his new powers. He was struggling greatly. His normally blue eyes would flash a stunning purple. His tawny blond hair was matted with sweat, and he could feel his teeth grow and his fangs come out.

“Can Blake turn into a tiger, too?” Rukia asked.

“Yeah,” Derek breathed as he finished up with Carl. He pursed his lips and pressed his fingers to them. He let out an air shattering whistle that attracted Lyon.

“Lyon,” he begun, “control your beta!” Lyon nodded and moved swiftly towards Blake. He threw up a gesture that signaled the others to pay close attention. Colton and Madoka noticed that to be a signal to attack, so they tackled Blake. The hybrid went down, and growls sounded through the room. Snarls filled the air and fur flew as claws slashed.

“Heal!” Derek ordered. The betas immediately got off, and they stepped back. Blake was semiconscious, going in and out. He looked horrible, his body slowly healing. The pack cooled down and looked at the damage.

“What now?” Rukia asked. “Should he still be allowed to go to school? His eyes flashes purple in gym.”

“We’ll tell the school to put him on the Homebound list,” Derek responded. Homebound was a program that allowed sick kids to catch up on school work. Generally, if the kid missed a lot of days, they could get held back. Homebound allows them to still work without having to leave home.

“So, he’s being home-schooled. Can he graduate?”

“Yeah he will. This way he can’t hurt anyone or himself in the process,” the Alpha grunted. Blake was slowly coming to. He didn’t know what happened, but he would figure it out.

* * *

**_Beacon Hills Diner_ **

Sean, Peter, John, and Dylan met at another crime scene. Yellow tape lined the area around the diner. Only officers were allowed in. The diner’s owner was outside, giving an interview to another deputy. They looked frantic and terrified. That made the group more nervous as they made their way. John and Peter were dealing with paper work when they got called unexpectedly.

“What are we looking at?” John asked as they made their way to Sean and Dylan. Dylan waved them over. From the metallic, putrid smell that lingered in the air, they knew they were dealing with a sick bastard. Even John could smell the noxious scent in the room. When they caught sight of the body, Peter jumped back.

“Now, that’s just disgusting,” he winced. The body was caked in blood. It looked like it was drowning in it. It was faced up with its eyes still partly open. Its stomach was opened and some of its organs were exposed.

“Which was it? Bite or mauling?” Sean asked. He poked at it a bit, a shiver running down his back. In the past months, the victims’ bodies had either rejected the bite, or it was an ‘animal attack’ that ended in murder.

“A little bit of both,” Dylan answered. “There is the bite on the wrist. It looks clean, but it didn’t take. In a possible rage, the Alpha mauled the John or Jane Doe.”

John asked, “Is there any way of getting an I.D.?” Sean snorted.

“Just the fingers,” he supplied. “Finding their name any other way would take one hell of a miracle.”

“Then try taking fingerprints and see if we get any hits. Check the missing persons reports and take the body to the morgue. I want the autopsy report on my desk,” John ordered. The technicians got the body as the crime scene cleaners came in. They didn’t have much of a lead, but the men knew one thing.

The pack was under attack without a direct hit.


	16. And I'll Make You Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack welcomes another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 16.

**_May 1st, Beacon Hills bus station,_ **

Some of the pack were at the bus station waiting for Boyd and Erica's bus. John, Peter and Alan had work, while Melissa was at the Gallagher-Hale household helping Chris get the house ready for Tommy's party, with the teens' help. While the rest babysat the younger children. The cubs were seated into their strollers, while Laura and Rukia sat on a bench reading Disney princess fairy tales. James was trying to escape Jace's grip. The toddler wanted to pet the big tan/black German Shepherds, that had been sent via portal. Tess was holding their leashes. Lyon was doodling in his anime drawing pad.  Alex watched the babies closely, as she sat curled up to Kyle at his side. Just then the bus arrived, and Boyd and Erica got off carrying their bags. The dogs barked furiously, and wagged their tails when they saw their owners getting off the bus. The dogs were very intelligent atop of being loyal, and excellent guard dogs. They could sense that their owners and new family were more than human, but since the dogs couldn't sense any malicious intent, the latter knew they would be safe with the pack. The German Shepherds escaped Tess and went to greet their owners with the pack. Erica dropped her bags like a sack of potatoes and ran to the dogs. They sped up their pace to meet their owner halfway. Erica was hugging and petting her pets.

"Good girls," Erica faintly whispered.

"What are their names?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Doggie!" Ryan clapped his hands.

"Vho that?" Laura asks, as Rukia set the former on the ground.

"Those guys are Lacey and Maxine," Boyd said as he petted Lacey's head.

"They won't bite us?" Holly asked nervously. Ever since the incident when she was small, the elvish girl had been nervous around large dogs.

"Can Is pets them?" James and Laura asked, looking at Lacey and Maxine.

"They won't bite, they are very loyal. Go ahead, cubs." Erica smiled. The babies smiled and toddled over to pet the dogs. Meanwhile Stiles was introducing Malia to Boyd.

"This is Malia Marissa Hale," Stiles spoke. Boyd took Malia in his big arms. She jolted slightly in her sleep.

 

_Gallagher-Hale household,_

The den was decorated for Tommy's party. Toy Story characters decals covered the walls. Toy Story characters stand-ups were scattered through the room. Streamers, paper lanterns, Toy Story danglers hung from the ceilings with a Buzz Lightyear pinata. Helium and regular balloons were placed around the den. Buzz, Woody, Jessie and Bullseye was the a cake topper for Tommy's cake.  Confetti and Charms covered the table. The party games were Musical chairs and limbo dance. There were puppets and plush toys for the younger cubs. The toys matched the theme. It had taken hours to set all of this up. There were some mishaps along the way. Eventually they managed to fix everything. The party looks amazing. The younger cubs were playing with the puppets. Selene, Luna, Akemi, Ian, and several of the teens were lined up for the limbo dance. John and Chris were holding the limbo bar ends. Rukia was currently flat out refusing to join the line for the limbo dance.

"What's the matter?" Scott asked the girl.

"I just don't want to make a fool out of myself," Rukia spoke. In the meantime, the terrible trio, Colton and Nico were having fun coming up with crazy dance moves to avoid touching the bar.

"Go on, no one cares. Have fun daring." Scott urged.

"Okay," Rukia decided as she went to join the line. The line now considered of both kids and adults.

"That's a girl," Scott said, as Rukia won the game. The girl had managed to dip really low and avoid touching the ground. Sure there was some pain, but everyone did their best.

 

_May 12, Alan's office,_

Isaac and Scott were in Alan's office. Rachel was helping Alan. While the pack were seated in the waiting room with the triplets. The kids were toddling around the room. Scarlet were holding on to various objects while she tried to walk on her own. The cubs had questions for Rukia and the other teens. 

"Vhere does babies come from?" Camden asked Rukia.

"My brothers told me that you have to wish for a little brother or sister, and the storks will put him or her in your mom's stomach," Rukia replied.

"Jun actually said that?" Alex blinked, as she tried to imagine the sullen teenage boy she remembered making up tall tales.

"Nope, Bran-nii and Kanky-nii both said that," Rukia said.

"Thank you," Peter whispered as he slipped the hybrid a lollipop. Meanwhile the ghosts were watching. Brandon and Kankuro were falling over their-selves in laughter. Nagato was shaking his head.

"You had to tell her that?" Kushina glared at the unrepentant twins.

"Try telling little kids the truth, and their parents will skin us alive," Yahiko reminded his sister.

"Yeah, I'm too young to die!" Rukia informed her oldest sister. Just then a wail could be heard, as Rachel walked in the room to announce,

"It's a boy," The pack hustled in the room to see the baby. Isaac stood guard over his husband and the child. The baby was fussing in Scott's arms. His face was red and flushed. The triplets stepped forwards to see the new baby. They were now older siblings to a beautiful baby boy.

"Meet Kevin Joshua McCall-Lahey," Scott spoke. The triplets were helped on the bed, so they could greet Kevin. The pack smiled and welcomed their new pack mate.

 

_May 14, Beacon Hills park,_

Ian was playing on the playground structure with Camden and other 3-5 years old kids. Akemi and several school aged children were either on the jungle gym or the climbing walls. Luna was playing jump rope with some of her classmates. The twins, Tommy and Selene were at the swings with Tess and Tony. Madoka and Rukia were seated in the sand box building a sand castle with Diana, Ryan and Scarlet. Several of the Marauders, Boyd and Erica were keeping watch with some parents and deputies. Danny and Jackson were seated on a bench talking as they watched the kids play.

"We forgot to give Harry a middle name. Any ideas?" Jackson asked his husband. Danny thought about it. They hadn't really spoken about it, he wanted something traditional. Jackson would like it that way.

"Maybe we can look at the baby books," Danny suggested.

"Sure," Jackson replied. Just then Ian and Camden joined the others in the sand box.

"Daddy, Papa come and play with us!" Ian yelled. Danny and Jackson got up and walked towards the boy. They sat and built a tower with their son. They thought about all the names for their future child.

 

_May 30, Hale Manor,_

The manor was ready for Scarlet's 1st birthday party. The wards was at full strength. Lawn signs were planted on the front lawn. The backyard had two medium sized wading pools for the younger cubs. The chairs and table were arranged for guests. There were beach towels for the cubs. In the den, a Disney princess pinata  hung from the ceiling with pink paper lanterns, Disney Princesses danglers, and crepe streamers. Disney Princesses decals decorated the walls with a castle prop and a poster of the Disney Princesses. Cardboard stand-ups of the princesses-Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Princess Aurora, Tiana, Mulan and Snow White were placed through the room. There were helium and regular balloons. Confetti and charms covered the table, the cake topper was the number 1. Scarlet's high chair was decorated in pink, complete with a floor mat. There were other party games such as pin the tail on the wolf and Disney princess puppet and plush toys. Scarlet waddled around with Stiles, thumb planted firmly into her mouth. She squealed at all the decorations. The colors fascinated her. The cubs were either in the backyard enjoying the wading pools or in the den playing with the pinata and the puppets. The infants were in the large playpen.

"Want to see the puppets, Scarlet?" Stiles asked his daughter. She nodded furiously and tugged on his hand. Madoka and some of the teens were on the floor playing with the puppets with Laura and Diana.

"Can you say puppets?" Madoka tried. She and some of the Marauders were teaching Scarlet words such as Dada and Mama. The girl tilted her head in confusion. They took it as a win. At least she knew she couldn't say it. They enjoyed the rest of the party, playing through the day. Little Scarlet was tired by the end, sleeping and snuggling into her dad's leather jacket.


	17. That it Don't Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are inappropriate language used. If you don't like, then don't read.

**_June 4 th_**  
Jace, Holly, Malachi, Emily, Will, Carl, Blake, Reyna,  Izumi, and Madoka were now officially high school graduates. The pack threw them a party in the den at the Hale Manor. Their living relatives showed up to celebrate with them. Among the guests were Holly's younger brother-Marcus 'Marc' Montgomery, Benjamin 'Janyn' Cassidy and Donovan Murphy.

The trio were thirteen and going through a rebellious phrase. The boys were having a contest for who could come up with the most outrageous swear word. The 3 boys were so focused on their contest, they were unaware that they were overheard. A few minutes later, the cubs went out to their parents and started talking.

"Shit," Camden chirped.

"Bastawd," Diana said.

"Fuck," Cassy said, as if on cue the other cubs jumped on the wagon.

"Ass," Scarlet said.

"Damn," Ryan replied.

"Hell's bells," Laura piped up.

"Papa, Daddy, what does 'Son of a bitch' mean?" Ian asked his parents.

"You guys better stay explaining. Now!" Danny hissed as he covered Ian's ears.

Rukia showed up with the remaining Marauders. Carl, Colton and Evan were dragging the sullen looking Marc, Donovan and Janyn.

"Your brothers need to have their mouths washed with soap," she informed Holly, Will and Malachi, as she pointed to the after-mentioned trio.

"They were using inappropriate language, and refused to tell us why when Alex demanded an actual explanation for their profanity." Blake explained.

"Bloody hell!" Tommy replied.

"Kiss my ass," James said.

"Okay, you are all grounded for the rest of your natural born lives!" Isaac announced.

"But until a few minutes ago, we were nowhere near the den, where those three were!" Evan complained.  
"I apologize for Marc, ever since he hit puberty, he's been giving our parents total fits," Holly announced.

"Okay then those three are grounded," Derek corrected.

"My parents will definitely agree with you," Holly replied. Meanwhile Will left only to return with six adults.  
"You remember our parents," Will introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Stiles said, shaking their hands. "You won't believe what your kids have taught my children." He could feel the teenagers cringe behind him. Good, he thought, they knew to be afraid. 

* * *

  ** _June 5 th_ **

The pack was saying goodbye to some of the teenagers. They were going off for the summer. Their stuff had already been sent off, and all they had to do was get there themselves. They were still feeling the effects of the kids cursing yesterday.

“I’m glad it wasn’t me this time,” Nico declared. The rest nodded. If looks could kill, the stares the pack was throwing their way could cause mass genocide. They were pissed.

Holly moaned, “I have never been so humiliated in my life!”

“Join the club,” Malachi groaned. “The feeling is most definitely mutual, Holly.” They kept their heads low, not wanting to attract the adults that were walking behind them. They were staring holes into the backs of their necks. They wanted to make sure that all of them were careful with their words.

“We should be careful what we say from now on,” Malachi whispered. “I don’t want to die because my tongue slips away from me.”

* * *

  ** _Hale Manor_ **

Derek and Stiles were taking time away from pack business to relax. If only this qualified as relaxing. Instead of sleeping the day away or watching crappy television, Stiles was angry and pacing a hole into the floor. The cubs’ new vocabulary had him on edge. He didn’t want them to learn those words until they were old enough to know that they’re wrong. Derek was sitting on the couch, simply trying to calm Stiles down. He was angry too, but he was nothing like Stiles at the moment.

“Stiles,” he pleaded, “you’re going to pop a blood vessel if you don’t calm down.”

“How can I?” Stiles moaned. “The last time this happened, it took us weeks to get them to stop swearing. How are we going to do that with all three of them?”

Derek responded, “We can asked Melissa and John to help.” Stiles stopped pacing and sat on the bed. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and breathed.

“You’re right,” he finally said. “I’ll ask them later.”

“Is that all that has you a stressed out mess?” Derek asked carefully. Stiles nodded before he got up and sat in Derek’s lap. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his mate’s hips and listened closely.

“Everything has been so stressful,” Stiles confessed. “The pack is in constant danger, and I need a break before I lose it.”

“We all do, but we need to still be on high alert, babe,” Derek responded.

Stiles nodded, “Maybe after the kids’ birthdays we can take some time off to recharge. The others’ vacation time is close.” Derek nodded before kissing Stiles’ hair. The younger male snuggled in closer, relaxing his body. This was as close to a vacation as any.

* * *

  ** _June 10,_ _Beacon Hills Park_ **

Lydia, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Danny, Jackson, Isaac, and Scott were on a group date again. They heard about a band stopping by and immediately bought tickets to see them play. The band Metric had stopped by on tour. It was a small venue, but it was fun. They played all the songs the pack like, especially _Blindness._

“That was totally awesome!” Allison exclaimed as they left the park. Her and Boyd were having an argument about which of the band’s songs were the best. It was getting interesting, as both of them made good points. They eventually settled on the fact that _Hustle Rose_ took the title.

“Have the cubs stopped cursing?” Erica asked. A groan echoed from the other pack members.

“Almost there,” Jackson groaned. “The teens have been helping to repair the damage.”

“Scarlet has already forgotten the words,” Isaac spoke. “It was like no one had said the words.”

“Ian keeps asking us what they mean,” Jackson answers. Danny nodded.

Danny added, “We just tell him not to say them. He doesn’t question it after that.

“What about Ryan?” Scott asked Lydia and Allison. The girls groaned and rubbed their temples. Ryan had repeated everything in front of Lydia’s mom. She had to go about explaining everything to her. They were on the brink of letting loose swear words if Evan hadn’t neutralized the situation.

“This is worse than when they tried to give the sex talk to them,” Isaac added. The group stopped in their tracks. Boyd cocked his eyebrow up and looked him dead in the eye.

“When did they do that? Aren’t they too young?” he asked. Allison butted in before they could go into detail.

“Let’s just deal with the swearing. Then we’ll get to ‘the birds and the bees’.”

“Good thing Rukia told them that stork story,” Danny commented. The pack nodded and kept walking. They walked swiftly, not liking staying out after dark. It goes without saying.

The freaks come out at night.


	18. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 18.

**_June 11, Beacon Hills High School Lacrosse Field,_ **

**_  
_**A group of strangers met up at the lacrosse field, early before dawn. They were on the verge of leaving, when another group arrived. They were partially shifted, into their feline forms. The leader had red eyes, while the remaining tiger hybrids had golden eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" a tiger growled.

"So you're the creatures behind the animal attacks?" a hunter spoke.

"Well duh? The Hale pack aren't competent enough to do this." another answered.

"Aha! A confession!" the hunter shouted triumphantly.

"Die!" another hunter shouted, as he drew his gun preparing to fire. He was young and hot-headed and looking to make a name.

"Into your dreams," a tiger smirked, running after the first hunter. This was war now, and no one was safe.

 

_Lacrosse field,_

_  
_A few hours later, Dylan, Peter, John and Sean met up and entered the now blood-drenched field. Mutilated bodies were scattered everywhere. Yellow tape secured the area.

"This is worse than the others," Dylan informed the other men.

"How many casualties? I know this was a fight," John asked.

"We haven't completely finished counting all of the bodies. But my best guess is 25," Sean replied.

"Christ, the media will be all over this," Peter breathed.

"As soon as the mayor gives permission, we're calling a press conference." John answered.

"Do you think the rest of the country will get a wiff of this?" Sean asked.

"I wouldn't know the answer to that, I'm not a reporter," John replied.

"We better get the bodies out of here. The pack will want to know about this," Dylan commented. John began giving out orders to the deputies. Immediately the technicians converged on the field and began loading the bodies on stretchers.

 

_den at the Hale Manor,_

_  
_The pack gathered in the den, for the emergency meeting. The vacationing Marauders had been brought over via portal. The cubs were upstairs with Melissa and some teens. Peter was bringing everyone up to date with his report. He passed the crime scene photos to Derek.

"So the rogues finally showed up?" Nico asked.

"A pity I missed the showdown," Blake was vastly disappointed.

"You wouldn't have wanted to be there," Derek spoke. The Alpha stared at the crime scene photos, feeling sick to his stomach. 

"Who won?" Madoka asked.

"The hunters and the were-cats went at it. No one won out there." Peter explained.

"Great a bloodbath!" Jace groaned, the lycan was frustrated.

"I feel upset," Evan whimpered as he clutched at Will.

"We need a puppy pile," Lyon finally spoke, looking at his unhappy pack mates.

"I'll go first," Peter volunteered, as he lay on the floor. Chris joined Peter on the floor, then the pack members starts to follow. Rukia left the room only to return moments later with the remaining pack members. The teens put the babies down on the carpet before joining the adults on the floor. The babies crawled over to where the teens laid. Then they settled down next to the adults.

 

_Gallagher-Martin household,_

_  
_The cubs were gathered in the den at Lydia and Allison's house into their pajamas. Lydia and Allison had volunteered to take the cubs for the night to give their parents a much deserved break. Erica and the teens also were there helping out. Piper was helping prepare the snacks for Alex and Blake to hand out. In addition to the fruit punch and popcorn, Lydia had brought two fruit platter trays. The kids had been sent over with sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, plushies and dolls. Rukia had brought her favorite penguin plushies. When Carl gave her skeptical looks, Rukia glared back.

"I hate the dark, you know that fact perfectly well!" Rukia retorted. 

"Too high a chance of us getting nightmares," Lyon agreed with the petite redhead. The cubs had on cartoon character pajamas. The triplets were the Animaniacs. Ryan wore Spongebob attire. James and Laura were Mickey and Minnie. Tommy was Bugs the bunny. Scarlet wore Disney Princess Footie pajamas. Ian wore dinosaur pajamas. Luna wore Hello Kitty pajamas. Akemi wore Scooby Doo pjs. Selene wore a flower patterned summer pjs. Madoka and Rukia wore tank tops with shorts, Alex wore a nightshirt with capri pajamas pants, Piper wore a nightgown to go with capri pants. Blake and the other boys wore either old faded t-shirts and tank shirts with sweat shorts. Stiles had vetoed boxer shorts as acceptable pajamas.

"Everyone comfy?" Lydia asked as she set the bean bags down. Everyone nodded. Rukia was holding her penguins, with Scarlet in her lap, and the twins on either side of her. Scarlet was gnawing on her teething ring. The opening scene to the Sound of Music played. Everyone hushed and settled down. They watched the movie intently, singing along. They had fun and fell asleep as the ending credits rolled. Lydia got out the blankets and threw them over the teens. As Erica managed to untangle the Hale cubs from Rukia. She, Allison and Erica then took the kids up to the guest rooms. They called it a day as the street lights came on.


	19. Tension Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things in the pack becomes better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with chapter 19. Please don't kill us for the ending of this chapter! *grabs Tori and dashes to bomb shelter*

**_June 15 th_ **

Lydia and Allison were cuddling on the sofa, talking about anything. Ryan wanted to have a play date at Isaac and Scott’s house. They had the house to their selves for the moment.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve had moments like this,” Lydia commented. Alison nodded.

“I’m glad that we got Ryan to stop cursing. I never want to go through that again. I was absolutely mortified when your mom got there!”

Lydia smiled as she asked, “How is the ‘Fiona hunt’ going?” Allison arched her brow before she knew what her fiancée was referring to. They were still looking for Fiona. After finding out Julian was dead, they needed to look for the main source of their lineage. They need to find the head of the family, and that head was Fiona herself.

“Peter has found some leads, and he should be bringing them soon,” she answers. “Sean, however, won’t be any help. When her family went into hiding, he promised not to say a thing.”

“That set you back a few steps,” Lydia comments. A knock bellowed from the front door. The girls temporarily disentangled themselves from each other and went to answer. Standing before them as they opened the door was Peter.

“I’ve found Fiona,” Peter simply said.

“Where?” they asked in unison.  Peter slapped a piece of paper into Allison’s hand. The girl scanned it swiftly. She didn’t find anything really significant in the document.

Peter replied, “They moved to Virginia.” The girls’ jaws dropped.

“They must have wanted to get away quick if they moved over East,” Lydia commented.

“They live in Halifax County,” he responded. Allison flipped through the notes again and spotted some extra information.

“There is a little over 200 people in that county. They could easily blend.”

“Exactly,” Peter said. “Sean gave us some hints despite the secrecy. I followed the clues and got all the information we could possibly need. She knows that we’re looking for her.”

“We’ll give her a call,” Lydia breathed. “Thank you.” Peter nodded before the door closed. The girls took in the information. The hunt was over. They could finally piece together Rukia’s complicated history. Now all they had to do was make that important call.

* * *

 

After they had called Fiona, Allison called her parents and Derek and Stiles. She told them that she had important news, and they need to meet them at the Hale Manor. Allison also mentioned bringing Rukia with them. She had been staying at Peter and Chris’s house, helping them with the new baby.

“What’s the important news?” Stiles asked. “You sounded excited over the phone.” Allison smiled before she slid over the file that Peter had given her.

“We’ve found Fiona,” she announced. Everyone’s breath got caught up in their chests. No one knew how to react. They’ve spent a whole year trying to find her, and suddenly, she was on their radar.

“How did – we’ve been tracking her since forever!” Stiles exclaimed. Peter chuckled and began to speak.

“Sean couldn’t tell us much. We found them in Virginia, where the MacKenzie pack resides. They’ve been living in Halifax County.”

Derek breathed, “They’ve been under our noses this whole time.” Allison nodded and handed him a piece of paper. On it was the address and number of the pack.

“Have you called them yet?” Rukia asked.

“We did,” Allison answered. “She’s going to travel here. Boyd and Erica are going to escort them here.”

Rukia asked, “What about Grandpa?”

“We didn’t hear about him,” Lydia responded. “She didn’t mention him.”

“Alright. I’ll ask Grandma when we see her,” Rukia decided. The group decided to tell the others at another time. They needed to prepare for the family’s arrival soon. They wanted to be ready for anything.

* * *

 

Derek and Stiles were at the bus station.  Rukia and the cubs were waiting for the Council members to arrive with them. Rukia was entertaining the twins with the book _Oliver & Company. _Scarlet and Malia were fast asleep in the double stroller. A bus arrived in front of them and a long line of strangers got off. Four familiar adults were with them.

“Stiles, Derek, it’s good to see you all,” an elder greeted.

Stiles smiled, “How was your trip?” Derek cut in before the elder could say anything.

“We better go,” he said. “It’s not safe out here.” The elder nodded and smiled.

“I’ll tell you when we get where we’re going.”

* * *

 

While the others were picking up the Council members, Carl and Blake were furiously arguing. Things had been hanging on a thread, and it just boiled over.

“What’s wrong with you? What did I do to make you resent me?!” Carl yelled.

Blake shouted, “You know perfectly well!”

Carl snorted, “You never say a thing to me, so how would I know? I’m done with you, Blake.”

“You push me away, despite us being mates,” Blake hisses. “What am I supposed to think?!” On the spur of the moment, he lashes out and attacks Carl then and there. When Blake surged for Carl, Lyon felt it. The young Alpha ran to the room and caught them in the fight. Derek saw Lyon run and followed after. He, too, caught the scene and intervened the best he could. Blake was shouting and cursing while Lyon and Derek tried to restrain him. Madoka ran in the room with Rukia.

“Shit,” Madoka groaned.

Rukia spoke, “I knew this was coming.”

“Stop!” Lyon hissed to his beta. The boy stopped squirming and listened to his superior. Everyone was breathing hard and fast, adrenaline pumping through their bodies. Blake was breathing heavily, his eyes flashing purple.

“I’m done with you, Blake,” Carl repeated as he cried. He got up and ran out of the house. Everyone watched as he left, and Derek ran after him. No one moved a muscle. Tension was electric in the air, and no one wanted to tip the scale.


	20. A Little Fluff Goes a Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack shares a few moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 20! Sorry but rl issues came up. This is Betsie posting this chapter.

**_June 24, Hale Manor,_ **

**_  
_**The manor had been decorated for the twins' 3rd birthday. The theme was a luau with Lilo & Stitch at the center. Round electric lantern lights hung around the backyard, with floral garland, and an Aloha fringe banner. Bamboo torches lit the yard, and were placed through the yard with yard signs, Lilo & Friends stand-ups, and artificial palm trees. A 'Tiki bar' had been set up for the party guests, along with a dance floor and a bubble machine. There were cans of bubbles and bubble wands for the younger guests. The dances were limbo, marcarena, conga and so much more.

Meanwhile the walls of the den were covered with palm trees as the backdrop. A luau pinata hung from the ceiling with Stitch's cousins danglers, and floral streamers. Helium and regular balloons floated near the ceiling. There were hand puppets and pin the tail on the wolf for the cubs. On the table, Lilo & friends were the centerpiece, with confetti and charms of Stitch, Lilo and Stitch's cousins. Stitch was the cake topper. The main course were ribs, with corn on the cob, various kinds of salads including a garden salad, veggie and fruit platters, chips and dips.

The family were gathered at the table. Evan played DJ with age appropriate music. Everyone were laughing at the twins as they danced together. Tommy got in the loop and twirled them around the dance floor.

 

_June 25, master suite,_

_  
_Derek and Stiles were in the master suite enjoying some time alone. The teens had taken the cubs to the library for story hour. Stiles were going over some details.

"What's it going to be-Bahamas or Europe?" He asked his husband as he was looking up their travel agent.

"I thought this was for the pack, unless you're referring to some place else?" Derek spoke confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm helping Danny and Jackson with their honeymoon plans, the pack are going to San Fransisco." Stiles corrected.

"Why not try asking Lydia? Surely she will know what Jackson would want." Derek asked.

"Yeah, but she has her wedding to plan," Stiles answered.

"Try being subtle and ask everyone what their dream honeymoons are. Then make your choice based on how Jackson reacts." Derek suggested.

"He'd probably want someplace where he can call and check on Ian." Stiles replied.

"Bahamas. if you're reserving them a hotel room. Hotels usually have a wii-fii and phones. Wait-are you helping Lydia and Allison with their honeymoon plans?" Derek spoke.

"No, Scott is," Stiles answered.

"Anything else to discuss? The pups were talking about California Academy of Sciences, and Rukia really wants to see that play-'A Murder is Announced.'" Derek asks.

"I can contact our travel agent and see if we can get a guide. San Fransisco is a big place," Stiles said.

"Good, now can we enjoy the remainder of our time together? Before the pups return with the cubs?" Derek asked, as he pulls Stiles down into his lap.

"Oh yeah," the human smiled, as he leaned up and kissed his mate.  They smiled at each other as they held on to each other.

 

_June 26, Gallagher-Martin household,_

_  
_The pack was celebrating Ryan's 2rd birthday. The den had been decorated with cardboard stand-ups of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto. A Mickey Mouse cake topper was placed on the top of the cake. Confetti and charms depicting Mickey & his friends covered the table. Crepe streamers, danglers and a Mickey pinata hung from the ceiling. Helium balloons and regular balloons drifted around the room. There were plush toys and hand puppets for indoor play. In the back yard was a Life-sized Candy Land playhouse. Candy and snacks were plentiful. Chocolate cake and Rice Crispers treats sat between snack mix and cheese puffs. Potato crisps and salsa sat at one end while tootsie rolls took over the other. The kids didn't eat much of it because their parents feared they would get too hyper.

 

_Beacon Hills skating rink,_

_  
_The teens were at the skating rink with the younger kids and Boyd, Erica, Danny and Jackson. The adults were teaching the kids how to ice-skate. Carl and Blake were strangely silent. Ever since the fateful argument nearly two weeks ago, the duo had been avoiding each other. Blake was confused and feeling massive guilt for trying to harm his mate.

"We need to get them together. They look sad, Papa," Ian whispered to Danny.

"I agree, can you please help me get them together?" Rukia had overheard the conservation.

"Sure!" Ian smiled bashfully, as he took Rukia's hand and put their plan in action. A few minutes later, Ian skated behind Carl and pushed him forward, Rukia did likewise with Blake. The pair ended up colliding and falling to the ice.

"Talk with each other, unless you want me to enlist Kanky and Bran. I'm certain those two can come up with something equally as humiliating." Rukia threatened. Carl slowly stood up and looked down at Blake. The kitsune reached out a hand to touch the were-cat's hand. They haven't been this close in what seemed like forever. As Blake accepted Carl's hand, Rukia and Ian skated off.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, I don't know what came over me," Blake began.

"Understandable, your powers and moods have been out of sync for months, but are you feeling better now?" Carl replied.

"Yes, now that I have you, if you still want to be with me?" Blake smiled shyly. For an answer Carl kissed Blake on the lips. Blake's arms went around the kitsune's neck, as the were-cat returned the kiss. Meanwhile the other teens watched on.

"Good, they made up," Alex sighed into relief.

"Yeah, but they're going to gain attention from everyone soon," Madoka warned. The female beta gestured to the mated pair as their kiss deepened.

"I doubt they care at the moment. They have lots of catching up to do." Evan replied.

"If they start groping each other, we stop them," Jackson warned as the adults watched the teens.

"And I thought Scott and Allison were bad, when we were in high school. They have them beat," Erica commented.

"Okay, I saw a flash of tongue," Danny announced.

"Get them!" Boyd exclaims as they skated to break up the couple.


	21. San Francisco Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack relaxes as they explore the major city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Betsie. Tori lost electric power, so I'm posting this chapter. We never visited California before, so if we messed up on the details, sorry-we did our best!

**_June 29, Carmel Valley Ranch spa resort,_ **

**_  
_**When the pack were choosing which location to take their vacation, the females had taken the chance to visit a spa resort. They had chosen the ranch due to the various family activites offered. At the moment, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Melissa, Piper and Selene were enjoying the spa treatment rooms.

"This is the life, Piper moaned as she laid back in her chair.

"I agree, what kind of facials can we get?" Selene asked.

"Avocado masks seems to be the best bet. No allergy risks," Melissa responds.

"Avocado, it is! How are the wedding plans coming?" Selene spoke.

"Stressful, but it's worth it," Lydia smiled.

"Is the wedding going to be small and simple, or big and lavish?" the blond preteen wanted to know.

"Small and simple, I want only some co-workers and family there," Lydia answers.

"Have you decided on what kind of food, flowers and the wedding cake flavors yet?" Erica asked.

"Well, I was hoping Piper could make the food, again. The rest, Allison, Scott and I are handling." Lydia smiled.

"The food I can definitely handle, speaking of food, what kind of cake flavors do you want? Half vanilla, half chocolate or marble, or Red Velvet?" Piper replied.

"Marble," Lydia decided. Then the females settled down to discuss the upcoming wedding.

 

_Splash Zone,_

_  
_While the females were discussing wedding plans, the men and the cubs were enjoying the splash zone at the ranch. Maria was sleeping in her carrier in the shade with Peter and Chris. As the adults watched Luna, Tommy, and Ryan run around, dressed into their swim suits. Boyd was also in the zone cooling off.

"This is fun!" Luna squealed.

"Can we comes back, Daddy and Papa?" Tommy asks.

"Pwease, goes looks 'round?" Ryan asks.

"Soon, we'll see whatever you want." Peter said.

"Yay!" Ryan cheered throwing his arms up in the air, and splashing everyone nearby.

"Look, what you've done now," Chris joked. Peter shook his head and let Ryan drag him and the others to a fountain.

 

_San Francisco Zoo,_

_  
_Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Scott, some of the teens and the cubs were visiting the San Francisco Zoo. The group were looking at the maps and trying to decide on where to go.

"They have exhibits on the big cat species, bears, birds and all kinds of animals," Stiles spoke looking at the map.

"Can Is see those, Mommy?" Laura pointed at the kangaroos.

"Daddy, I vant to sees Simba's famiwy," James announced, looking at the pictures of the lions.

"Can ve goes and see them, Dada and Mama?" Camden was trying to drag Isaac in the direction of the monkey house.

"Look! They have big kitties with spots, Mama!" Cassy was bouncing around.

"Can ve goes to see bwack and vhite bears?" Diana asked her parents eagerly.

"Dada! Mama!" Scarlet was flailing and making grabby hands at the pictures of pandas and polar bears. The little girl wanted to see the furry bears.

"See? Scarlet and Diana agrees with me about the bear exhibit being the best place to be." Madoka replied.

"I really want to see the penguins," Rukia said.

"I'm with Cam, I want to see the monkey house too." Evan replied.

"Can we visit the carousel and the petting zoo, too?" Alex asked the adults.

"Alright, we obviously want to go to different places. Why not split up?" Lyon said.

"On that cue, we'll take the bears, big cats, and birds exhibits. We can meet up at the lunch court, then after we're done eating, we can visit the petting zoo and the carousel." Stiles suggested.

"We'll be covering the kangaroos, monkeys and any other animal, you want to see," Scott replied. Everyone set out to see the many animals. They listened to experts talk about the creatures. They got to understand the patterns and their eating habits.

 

_California Academy of Sciences,_

_  
_John, Danny, Jackson, the remaining teens and cubs were at the museum. The group were currently discussing which exhibits to visit first.

"I want to see the Aquarium," Blake announced.

"Can we go in the rain forest?" Akemi asked.

"I really want to see the planets." Ian declared.

"Can we visit the Natural history museum?" Carl asked.

"It's tough deciding between those places in addition to the naturalist center and the forum," Jace comments.

"We have a few good days left of our vacation, so we shouldn't wear ourselves out," John smiled.

"The Aquarium and rain forest it is," Jace decided.

"We can visit the planetarium after lunch," Danny suggested.

"The botanist is hosting an expose, we should check it out," Jackson smiled.

 

_San Francisco Dining Hall,_

_  
_The group of Derek, Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Kyle, Alex, Lyon, Rukia, Carl and Blake were walking in the restaurant/theater for a murder-mystery play. The group would be seeing-'A Murder is Announced, while being served dinner. As the group were seated, and served menus. Alex broke the silence to ask,

"How were your day, did you have fun?" Immediately, everyone smiled and started talking. They discussed what they learned at the various exhibits. They also spoke about planning another trip to San Francisco in the future.


	22. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack enjoys a few moments before they have to face an enemy.

**_July 11 th_ **

Isaac and Scott were in Alan’s office with the cubs. They came to get a routine checkup, and the kids were getting very curious. Camden and Cassy were trying to figure out how to make the X-ray machine work. Diana was trying to open and mess around inside the cabinets, and Kevin was fussing in Scott’s arms.

“Carl says there are special flowers that help when people wish for babies,” Diana said when Isaac asked what she was looking for.

Camden smiled, “He told us that when him and Blake were fighting.”

“Di wants another sissy,” Cassy said. “Can we have one?”

“God no,” Scott whimpered as he fed Kevin. Isaac growled and shook his head. Camden looked at his dad with a confused look. Rukia had been mad because Carl said something about it. She said that those flowers meant different things. He didn’t know that flowers had their own language. When he said something about it to Deaton, the veterinarian chuckled and shook his head.

“That’s not what she meant,” he chuckled.

Diana spoke up. “She promised to explain later.” She looked at her brother, who was fiddling with the machine again. He was examining it a little closer, trying to find a button to turn it on.

“How does this work?”

“Don’t touch that,” Scott whined. Kevin was still squirming. The kids were running amuck, and Isaac was still tired from their night shifts. This was going to be some check up.

* * *

 

Some of the teens were hanging out at Isaac and Scott’s house. They wanted to help the couple out with the cubs, so they can finally sleep. Sean and Rukia snuck away to the den to talk amongst themselves. Some spirits of Rukia’s siblings came by to check up on them.

“There is more to the family,” Yahiko started. Rukia groaned and rubbed at her temples.

“What more could there be?” Rukia whispered.

“It starts with our great-grandparents. Patrick and Moira Gallagher met an untimely death,” Sean started. He continued to explain that his uncle, Julian, had said that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was actually a whole different story. They were murdered because they had a family friend that was a werewolf. Derek and Stiles heard this and spoke up.

“So, if you associate with wolves, you’re automatically a target,” Derek reasoned as he entered the room. He sat down next to Rukia who, since the conversation started, has been crying. He ran a soothing hand down her back in an attempt to calm her.

“Why them? That’s not fair!” the redhead screamed out as she cried. She was shaking and had launched herself at Derek. He held her close, hoping that the pack bond would help her heal.

Stiles answered, “They’re rogue. They condemn the Council.”

“They were human!” Rukia yelled back through the tears.

“All humans acquainted with a wolf is one that is a traitor to them. They are worthless.”

* * *

 

The pack was at John’s house. Stiles had decided to throw John a surprise birthday party because the Sheriff would be turning 50. The kids were running around in the fenced backyard, and Stiles had set up other reinforcements. The babies and Scarlet were in the den, preoccupied by the toys that the adults brought to distract them. The teens brought books and games for them to enjoy. Rukia was in the den playing poker with some of the others.

“Carl learned poker in junior high, and he taught all of us,” Alex explained to Peter when he raised his eyebrows at the expert hands they were playing. They were hanging up the banner, streamers, and balloons. All the food had been prepared earlier and was heating up. All the food was healthy because Stiles didn’t want to give his dad high blood pressure. Everyone searched high and low for delicious and healthy meals. They settled for food that required fresh produce.

 The desserts varied. They had frozen raspberry pie, using chocolate cookies for the crust. They placed it in a large rectangle box. They also had Neopolitan ice cream, Tiramisu for the adults and chocolate mini bars.

“This is all perfect!” John smiled to the pack. All of a sudden, a group of people showed up outside the wards.

“Who is that?” Scott asked. Derek and Lyon scented the air, and then they ran out of the house. Stiles and John followed with some of the other pack adults. It was hard to tell who was more furious – John or Stiles.

“What the hell are you doing here? This is private property, assholes!” Stiles yelled. John was loading up his shotgun.

A tiger replied, “We want a fight to decide who owns this town, of course."

“You’re on century-old territory,” Lyon snorted. “It’s obvious who owns it.” The tiger smirked and roared. He went to attack, but a pain coursed through his body. He growled and slumped over in pain. He was semi conscious when his pack member dragged him from the wards.

“We’re going to fight you for Beacon Hills, regardless. This is ours,” Renee, the Alpha, hissed.

“You’re on,” Derek and Lyon hissed to their opponents. “We’ll take you apart, limb for limb.” Renee snorted before she led her pack away. As soon as they were out of sight, Derek turned to the pack.

“Pack meeting tomorrow. You’re late, you’re in trouble.”

* * *

 

**_June 12 th_ **

The pack gathered in the den. The were-hunter team and the Council elders were there. They got called in on an emergency. The kids were sent upstairs because this was not a matter for this. The pack decided that battle plans were going to do little, but they tried anyway.

“I read that lilies are toxic to cats,” Rukia said. She hoped that that little gem would help some.

“In one of those floral books you had?” Evan asked, bewilderment etched on his face. “Are you sure that was a normal floral book?” Rukia shook her head.  
“I wanted to be a florist when I was younger,” she responded. “I took flower arrangement classes once. It turned out to be helpful. The color scheme and language are important details.” Lydia took that into consideration before she leaned over to the teenager. She whispered about the wedding and wondered if Rukia would arrange the flowers. The girl winked before continuing.

“I also found the info about lilies when I googled for plants that were harmful to cats. If wolfsbane is harmful to canines, there could be a variation for felines.”

“I have tons of lilies in the backyard. You can use those,” John offered.

“Thanks!” the girl chirped. “How do I make them into bullets?” The pack froze. Did she just really ask that? There is no way they are letting her make bullets. She might be smart, but she can get reckless. It could cost the pack not only their territory, but their lives.

“We’ll make them,” Derek answers. “You’re not going out there.”

Stiles nodded, “Okay, we need to figure out a plan. Some need some of us to stay behind to protect the cubs.” Rukia would have to stay behind, too. She was almost 18, but she was still a major target. Letting her go out there was basically like giving her to the hunters.

“A plan will be useless,” Peter said. “This pack is bigger plus they are slick. Besides, Lyon’s pack isn’t controlled fully. It’s a suicide mission.”

“So, only the most skilled fighters go to the warehouse district,” Jace added. Peter nodded.

Stiles continued, “That means all humans must stay here.”

Derek spoke, “You guys need to defend the house. Come up with a strategy and milk the living hell out of it!”

“Send out Rukia with you,” Peter tried to add. The others looked at him like he had gone insane again. “Hear me out. You’ve seen her at training. She’s a beast when it comes to fighting! Even if she’s on the hunters’ radar, she’ll just lead the Council to them.”

“So, I get a shot at them?” Rukia perked up.

Derek answered, “Yeah. If you want to fight, however, you better be ready for the possibility that you’ll get hurt.” The pack looks between the two, waiting for Derek to finish.

“This one will be for the books.”


	23. Collison Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack decide the fate of Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here. This is the final battle chapter, enjoy!

**_July 13, Beacon Hills warehouse district,_ **

4 years after the final showdown with Gerard, the pack returned to the district to battle yet another enemy. Only the most skilled non human fighters were allowed to make the journey the rest would remain behind to help protect the den. The pack, and their allies prepared their weapons.

"Keep your eyes peeled. They will come out of nowhere," Peter warned. As if on cue, a large group of tigers hybrids appeared.

"Derek, I thought you would chicken out," Renee sneered.

"News flash, this is our territory, naturally we have to defend it!" Derek bellows.

"We have limited space in here. Unless you want the warehouse to be soaked in your blood. We should take this outside," Renee smirked.

"After you," Derek gestured, then the group moved outside.

"Why not go to the woods?" Peter asked.

"They're hiding something," Derek answers.

"Eh?" Madoka was confused.

"We're still going there, but watch your back," the lycan alpha explained.

 

_forest preserve,_

_  
_The group had moved to a clearing in the woods are were in midst of their battle. Both packs were beaten up, some tigers had even started to throw up black blood. Lyon was battling Renee, while Derek kept watch over Rukia and Madoka. Both girls had teamed up against an extremely cocky beta tiger. Rukia was the only one who wasn't hurting, she was still moving with precision. The hybrid readied her bow and let another arrow fly. The tiger roared into renewed pain/fury, as the arrow hit its mark. Renee and Lyon were slashing at each other. Blood dripped from both fighters, but they kept at it. Madoka jumped in and slashed at the beta. The tiger finally collasped from his numberous wounds. The packs were fighting and shouting. They were preoccupied, but then they heard something.

"What's that?" Rukia looked around confused. All of sudden, curses and shouts rent the air, as a group of humans crashed through the bushes and staggered in the clearing. They were covered in strange fluids such as shaving cream, maple syrup, itching/sneezing powders, and also had various wounds. Some humans were bleeding heavily. Other had remainders of traps stuck to them. Some could barely open their eyes or cry out, the pain was so bad. The tigers that were still standing, scented fresh human prey, and immediately pounced. They went crashing to the ground, while the pack members renewed their battle.

"Keep at them! Make sure they don't get to the house!" Rukia yelled at the others, as she, Peter and Derek started heading into the direction the rogues had come from.

 

_woods surrounding Hale Manor,_

_  
_The rogues decided to make another kidnap attempt. Little did they know that the pack expected them to try again, and were lying in wait. Screaming and cursing filled the air, as the mantraps went off. And the rogues found theirselves humiliated and in pain. Some humans had either fallen into pit traps, while others were caught into nets, cages, snares and foothold traps. The rogues had discovered the hard way that, yes some traps do have steel teeth. Several rogues were covered into shaving cream and maple syrup. Some were completely drenched, as result of paint balloons.

"This is going to attract the others," John whispered to his son, as chaos broke out.

"Derek and the others will do their uttermost best to keep the others away, if they somehow find each other." Stiles responds. Several humans were either sneezing or stratching at their skins madly. A few chuckles sounded from the bushes. It was pretty funny. They went crazy and nearly fell over laughing. The still standing rogues looked around suspiciously, while a group stumbled away. A few minutes later, the leaves crunched, as Rukia, Peter and Derek entered the fray. John and the pack had already descended on the rogues. 

"We should have known that the rogues would be here," John comments, as he got his shotgun out. The rogues readied their weapons in reply. Moments later the battle was underway. Rukia was uploading her crossbow on the blond leader of the rogues.

"You're my new tomato pin cushion! I hope Lyon likes his late birthday gift from me!" she declared. The rogue was screaming into pain as she was used as target practice. Numberous wounds opened, as the arrows hit their marks.

"Rukia don't get too cocky," Derek warned sharply.

"I'm not cocky, I'm just teaching her an overdue lesson," Rukia replied as she eyed the blond woman evilly. Abruptly, one of the remaining mobile rogues grabbed the leader and picked her up in a fireman's carry, and fled, with the other rogues. The pack came out of the woods and looked around. John took out his binoculars.

"I know the cats are still lurking. Stay alert, if those hunters were easy to take out, they are really just getting warmed up." The group nodded as they exchanged ammo. They checked their equipment before they set out again. It was time to end this. 

 

_abandoned train depot,_

_  
_A few hours later, the pack gathered in Derek's former den, with the Council elders and teams. The were-cat pack survivors had been rounded up. The adults were sullen and uncooperative, while the children were looking terrified.

"Are you going to hurt us?" a small girl asked, trembling with fear.

"We never harm children," Stiles spoke, his voice gentle, yet firm.

"Not all humans are bad, my friends and I were lucky the Council found us after the rogues killed our families." Rukia explained.

"Then where are we going?" an older girl asked.

"You're coming with us, we'll find homes for you all." Robyn began.

"You're going to be fed and protected. You'll go to school and attend training. You're going to have a normal life." a Council member smiled.

"What are you going to do with them?" Rukia asked as she motioned to the adult tigers.

"You better be careful with them, in case Jun tries to do something. By now he will have heard that Rukia was in middle of a pack war. He's bound to be furious." Evan comments.

"You can't let him get to us!" an adult tiger gasped.

"We won't." Dylan assured the group. Rukia glared at Evan.

"Ev, Mama and Papa won't let him pull another stunt, like the one he did with the Black Widow a second time! Temari told me that they have yet to let Jun hear the end of it." she informed him.

"Plus, if he wants to stay under the radar until he is ready to take whatever strike he has planned for the rogues, he will definitely be avoiding the Council." Alex added. Lyon was looking troubled.

"Do you know why the previous Alpha killed my family?" Lyon asked the adult tigers.

"His pack before was murdered in cold blood, men, women, children, human. He went insane, right after becoming Alpha," an adult hybrid informed him.

"I tried to get the one responsible for both crimes. Sadly one of her minions helped her escape," Rukia informed Lyon. Everyone turned to stare at the redhead with shock. 

"The rogue, you referred to as your new human pin cushion. That was her?" Alex gasped.

"Yup, that's her," Rukia shrugged unrepentant. 

"And we have another enemy," Evan heavily sighed. 


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New situations arise that make them make more crucial decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is Tori posting! This is it! The final chapter of the 4th fic in the series! There are only two more fics left in this series! This is really fun, and we appreciate the support you've all offered!
> 
> On with the final chapter.

**_July 15 th_ **

A mysterious figure was giving his daily report. He’d been keeping tabs on an individual at the request of another. He was being paid in small payments, but this subject was interesting. He’d been working for his employer for awhile and has found the experience intriguing.

“A fight between two packs had broken out a while ago. They were battling for land, but it took a sharp turn,” the stranger reported. “A group of hunters showed up unexpectedly, breaking the fight up. They were injured and one was killed.”

“What happened to the hunters and my baby sister?” Jun asked his employee.

“They’re not much of a threat now. They should still be watched, though,” the spy responded. “However, your sister has gotten involved in something else. She has a target on her back again.”

“What kind of situation did she get involved in?” Jun asked curiously. The spy shook his head before flipping a page. He scanned the page before he started to read what he had made a note of.

“Another group of hunters is on her tail. She killed the fallen hunter, and they want revenge.”

Jun leaned forward and asked, “The rogues?”

“Affirmative. She injured one and killed the other.” Jun listened carefully. He was already hatching a plan to protect his sister. He didn’t want to lose another person to hunters, but he needed to keep a low profile, too. If he comes out of the blue, he will be putting everyone in danger, and he couldn’t live with that. He had to slowly infiltrate before he can do something.

“Who’s the person she injured?” he asked carefully. “Is there a motive?” Jun has never known for Rukia to attack without a probable cause. She was sometimes reckless, but she was still careful with what she would do. She knew for every action has a reaction, and she knew that there could be serious consequences.

“Joanna Beth Harvelle, a woman that is real loyal to the oldest Winchester boy.” Jun sat back in his seat and thought it all over. Not only was their one group after her sister, there was a separate one that almost had no affiliation with her previously. This was all going back to Dean Winchester and his team. He had to track them down and initiate his plan then.

“Continue to keep tabs on her. I’ll pay you triple the fee now. Good work.”

“I will, Jun. Thank you,” the spy said before dismissing himself. He better get started on his next report right away.

* * *

 Kyle and Alex had decided to go on a date. It had been a long time since they went on one. All of this drama within the pack had prevented them from going out, and this was one of the few times they would have before getting ready for back to school.

They decided to attend the music concert, enjoying the music and energy. During a break, Kyle’s iPhone went off abruptly. He answered it without hesitation. Alex immediately latched on to the fact that his mate’s face had darkened dramatically.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“My past came back to bite me in the ass. Do you remember when I moved to Beacon hills in the first place?” Alex nodded. “Gemma Carr has found out where I am and is transferring. She gets whatever she wants regardless of the consequences!”

“Who’s Gemma?” Alex asked.

Kyle started, “In my freshman year, she started to stalk me. I specifically told her that I had to save my heart for my mate. I was seriously considering getting a restraining order. Her daddy has connections so getting her arrested or committed won’t work. He’ll just get her off with a clean slate.”

“Does she have connections here in Beacon Hills?”

“No.”

“Well, there you go,” she smiled. “We have the Sheriff on our side, so we can get her away from you.”

Kyle paled, “I would like to see the looks on the pack’s faces when they find out I have a stalker.”

“If it plays out the way I’m imagining, someone will get maimed.”

* * *

 The bus station was nearly empty when Derek, Stiles, Rukia, and the cubs were there. They were awaiting the arrival of a very important guest. Malia was fast asleep while Scarlet was hugging her doll, Poppy, and her teddy bear, Hugs. The twins were constantly asking their parents questions.

“Who ises coming?” James asked.

“Is they nice?” Laura wanted to know.

“Be patient, kiddo,” Derek smiled. “You’ll like them.” He continued to smile as the bus pulled up slowly. It had few passengers on it, so it was easy to spot their guest. Boyd and Erica got off, carrying bags and suitcases. An older woman followed behind them closely. Her eyes were familiar and kind with their green sparkle. The woman had long, grey hair that went to her shoulders. She wore a pretty, blue dress with a black shawl. She had on a pair of flats. She had a kind smile to go along with her framed glasses.

“Grandma Fee?” Rukia asked, staring at the elderly woman.

“Darling!” she exclaimed as she took the girl into her arms. She smiled at Derek and Stiles as the girl squeezed her tight. She pulled them close, placing kissed over their faces. She waved and offered a smile to the cubs.

“Where is Grandpa?” she asked. The cubs studied the woman. They’ve been told to be careful with the people they meet. They decided that she was okay before smiling and waving.

“Me Jamey!”

“I Laura!”

“Me Scarwet. This Hugs and Poppy!”

“Hi, kiddies!” she smiled before she turned to Rukia. “I’m sorry, darling. He’s not with me.” Rukia asked if he will visit. She hadn’t seen them since she was a small child, and she wanted to catch up with them. She also wanted them to meet the pack and become acquainted with them.

“You’ll see him soon, I promise,” Fiona smiled. Rukia’s eyes brightened. She took her Grandmother’s hand in her’s, squeezing it lightly.

Fiona smiled, “We better get home. I have stories!”

* * *

 Most of the pack was in the den when they were going to meet Fiona. They looked at her with bright eyes and greeted her with open arms.

“Guys,” Rukia started, “This is Grandma Fiona. We used to call her Nana Fee.” The other cubs smiled and immediately took a liking to the woman. Some of the kids latched onto her hand and introduced themselves.

“My name is Tommy, and this is sissy Maria,” the little boy greeted. He held his sister high enough so that the woman could see her. The baby made waving hands for her, trying to reach out for the friendly stranger.

“Me Ryan,” the other boy smiled. The ghosts of Rukia’s siblings stood behind him and waved to their grandparent.

“Hi!” she greeted loudly. She gave kisses to every tiny cheek and bowed to every ghost.

Rukia asked with a confused expression on her face, “How can you see them?”

“Our family was put under a spell,” Fiona answered. “They give us the ability to reconcile with our dead relatives.” The girl understood clearly. She knew that ghosts had a job to do just as a human would. They were to protect their living family, and make sure they are on the straight and narrow. The ghosts had to leave because of this duty. Jun was still under close watch, so he wasn’t able to do much to harm people. It didn’t matter what they did; they didn’t want an all out war between humans and werewolves.

After much anticipation, Julian and his wife, Amelia, arrived to their little reunion.

“Hello, son,” Fiona whispered, tears coming to her eyes slowly.

“Mama?” Julian said in shock.

“Mama’s here.”

Julian swallowed, “I need advice to deal with Jun. His decisions are becoming erratic, and Rukia needs him right now.”

“Let him know,” Fiona whispered. “Let him know that this path is paved only in blood. Tell him if he decides to continue with it, it will be his blood that will finish the path,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're taking a two week break before we started the next fic. I'm going to work on some other stories and fics, get those out of the way and getting them together. 
> 
> But we will be back and we will bring you another awesome installment in this series! See you next fic, guys!


End file.
